


Hit and Run

by saye0036



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types, James Bond/M-Works
Genre: Action/Adventure, Canon-Typical Violence, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-02-27 07:45:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 34,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2684852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saye0036/pseuds/saye0036
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bond and M are on the run in the U.S.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [detectivecaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/detectivecaz/gifts), [Lilibet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilibet/gifts), [MaryAnne615](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryAnne615/gifts), [LadyDuchess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDuchess/gifts).



Chapter 1

The dingy hotel room smells of stale smoke and booze.

Decor reminiscent of something out of a late 1970's porno movie complete with velvet...can it even be considered a painting? No...it is more of a print.

Oranges, yellows and browns dominate the abysmal colour palette of the room.

James wouldn't bring his worst enemy to this place...well on second thought he might.

But a woman...never! Here is where he finds himself, trapped in America's dingiest dive with a woman...no a lady...a very important lady.

They are on the run...attempting to hide by blending in with...dare he say it, no but think it quietly to himself, yes...like Americans.

Americans are fascinating to Bond and always have been. They embody everything that is good in this world simultaneously with everything that is bad. They are walking talking contradictions.

The greatest people along side of some of the worst of the planet. Because they are the greatest economy they attract the scum of the planet. They are dreamers...the Brits...well we are phlegmatic...sturdy, steadfast realists...now. Perhaps 200 years ago it was different. We are an old country after all.

Bond supposes it is their turn...this is their time for empire but in a more open society, one that is fast to turn and admonish your faults openly for all the world to see.

Bond and his companion, the most frustrating woman he has ever meet, have discussed this at length during their harrowing escape and break neck pace to end up where they are.

Waiting...for contact from London...Tanner will have the drivers message by now and his burner mobile number.

Conversations revolve around their own faded Empire...comparisons can be made and they do compare the two countries.

Arguments...always arguments between them...the two of them thrive and exist with their arguments. Fighting is like breathing for the two of them. M's constant attacks make him become a better agent...inspire him to become a better man.

It is what sustains them and for him...at least, they are the most important part of his job...possibly his life.

After Quantum...he figured it out...one drunken night at the bottom of a bottle. Her face...the boss...M... a woman old enough to be his mother, owns his soul and she doesn't even realize it.

The old Q did...he is retiring soon...Tanner might but he is too damn scared of her to argue, or understand why Bond's continual arguments with M are the best part of his day...really she represents the best of all his adult relationships. James Bond is a man who thrives in, and on conflict.

The past...history of conflict, Empire...oh yes and that is what they are discussing in this dingy room as Bond sits by the curtain so that he can look out the window of this second floor room in the bloody Bate's motel.

"Bond, Britain's Empire was in a time of more homogeneous countries...immigration was small to European empires...but we spread out to the reaches of the globe with commerce and our preconceived English ideas. We dragged them kicking and screaming into what we deemed was modern civilized world...our world"

M continues absently as Bond looks out the window...her lecture acknowledged by the nodding of her wayward agent's head occasionally.

"Might is right...commerce and economic trade dominated the justification for Empire. This is still true today but then...we didn't have to deal with how the subjugated felt about it...until they revolted that is."

M sits on the bed, stopping her pacing the room and adds.

"Crushing rebellions was the evil part of English charm in the past. Creating puppet leaders from disjointed ethnic groups just to legally create economic institutions and governments that could be understood and dealt with by London...that was the goal and it worked for a long time...as long as you were entitled, white and English that is."

Bond looks back at her from his latest check for CIA agents. M continues with her historical musings.

M sees Bond frown at her.

"I know...In an odd sort of way we are still dealing with the mess that the Colonial office map makers from over 200 years in the past created. The double-edged sword of Empire and they all collapse in the end...that is what history teaches us."

Bond finds it amusing and surreal that he and M are currently hiding in this room...discussing the ends of Empire. How a country evolves after...the empire falls, for good or bad.

The end of Empire in what could be argued, is the beginning of the end...here in this culture less void. Be that as it may, M is showing signs of her imperial prejudices.

Bond lashes out. "That is the epitome of British superiority speaking."

"You think I'm wrong? Christ they even debate it of themselves….I don't have a right to agree with them? I do not think them beneath us. Honestly though, I am pissed about what we are going through and would love to crush them under my imperial boot if it were at all possible. Get me Dr. Who on the line and I will go back to 1814 and do more than burn down the bloody presidential palace. I will take Washington and bloody well keep it this time!"

Bond scoffs, "really...what will you call it M-land, United Empire of Britain or how about Queen's land."

"For christ sake it would just continue with what it was British North America and be called the Commonwealth of British North America or South Canada for all I care. Why do you continue to argue with me about everything? Including all my deluded revenge fantasies and alternate reality scenarios. Unrealistic scenarios that would save me from my current fate of residing on the top spot of the CIA's most wanted, hit list."

Bond smirks at her with his arms crossed across his chest.

"Well at least the FBI doesn't want you...then we would be in trouble. The CIA is not supposed to be dealing with anything domestic...if we leave before we solve this...then you will be in trouble...they will have carte blanche to try to ice you then."

"Yes well, I do not see a solution about how I am going to extradite myself from this situation."

"Are you going to tell me what the hell you did to piss off director Cameron that badly...did you insult his mother...dog...make a snide comment about them taking a long bloody time to join the party during WWII...because that would be something I could picture you saying if he pissed you off enough."

"Bond...I don't want to discuss this...he issued a capture or kill order on me and that is all you need to know. Tanner is likely beside himself dealing with the PM and the Ambassador trying to understand the trumped-up, false charges against me, and now you in all likelihood."

"I think I need to know M...why will you not tell me? For christ sake woman...you bolted out the door of his home dragging me away as if you had just set fire to the place! Wait...you didn't did you?"

"No! I didn't abscond the bloody jewels of the Kennedy family either...I didn't do anything..."

Bond looks at her in confusion. "You didn't do anything and we bolted like Cameron's mum was coming home to catch us...wait a minute...M...what did he do?"

M turned away from him finding the bloody awful print of velvet as interesting as the Mona Lisa all of a sudden. Bond leaves his perch on the window frame to stand beside the far bed where M is perched.

"M...out with it. What happened? I deserve to know since I am on the hit list for this also,"

"It was a misunderstanding...I don't wish to discuss it."

"M...what kind of misunderstanding results in a capture and kill order on the head of an ally's SIS department head. I had one but I was going around killing CIA allies to protect their misguided oil interests...what did you do?"

"I told you 007 I DID NOT DO...anything!"

"Why will you not come clean about this? You are embarrassed about something...aren't you? Tell me M. It will not leave this...disgusting room if you don't want it to...I swear on the Queen."

M looks up into Bond's ice blue eyes. He won't tell, she knows that but he will find it amusing...likely laugh in her face at the absurdity, M's situation that led them to this place.

"FINE...stop looming over me like a bloody vulture. As you know, we arrived for meetings that we attended yesterday and today. Same old boring hobnobbing as usual when we do these things."

"Yes and what did you say to get us in this deep?"

"It was nothing I said...it was what I did and what I threatened to say."

Bond looks at her with confusion.

"M...please, get to the point before I actually become tired enough to want to crawl into that...disgusting excuse for a bed."

"Fine I will start at the beginning."

"Ok I do not need reports on the meetings yesterday and today...I was there as your guard and I witnessed at least part of the group meetings. Wait...did you know this was going to happen? Is that why you needed me to accompany you this trip?"

M rests her head against the headboard after pulling her legs off the floor. James insisted she take the one furthest from the door. Bond looks down at her.

"What?"

"Move over."

"Why?"

"So I can get in with you."

M's eyes widen in shock. "Why do you need to climb into mine?"

"So that I can be between you and the door... with my eyes on the door... while I listen to why we are sharing a hotel room anyway. No ulterior motives...I assure you. Although I wouldn't be opposed to the idea if you want to occupy our time…"

"BOND! Really...stop that."

"Stop what?"

"Stop your...flirting...it is highly inappropriate given the circumstances."

Bond gets on the bed beside M as she makes room for him and frowns again.

"What circumstances are those... _ **what**_ or _**who**_ did you do to get us into this mess? Not that I mind sharing a bed with you?"

"Neither...both...I don't...just stop the act and I will tell you what I know."

"What act?"

"The one that goes on when any woman within ear shot of you."

"Hey...I only flirt with women that I find very attractive."

M looks up at him sitting beside her and harumphs.

"Really...this explains this how?"

"You don't think I find you attractive? Why do you think I flirt with you all the time?"

"That is what you call flirting? I thought you were just trying to throw me off my game...annoy the boss...divert my attention away from your epic shortcomings so I don't fire you. I didn't even consider it flirting."

"Epic shortcomings? Really...I thought you knew...being a smart and perceptive woman."

"Knew what?"

"That you are incredibly frustrating, but also incredibly sexy."

"What!"

"You heard me...Do I need to give you all the details on discussions in and around the pub at work about how sexy you are?"

"007...stop it...do you want the catastrophe that is this story or not?"

"I do...and I cannot believe you don't realize how attractive a woman you are."

Something crosses M's face...concern...worry...disbelief all at the same time.

"M...what happened between you and Douglas Cameron?"

The worry etched on M's face is now on Bond's as he watches her wring her hands and fiddle with the bedding with her fingers.

Bond thought it was political...no she would yell and rant about that openly...no this was more worrisome...this was personal.

"Christ M...he didn't…did he?"

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The shocked and panicked look on her face confirms Bond's fears. Cameron made a play for M...she shot him down.

Christ...Bond thought his wife was at that private dinner.

Bond was outside waiting on the perimeter of the house with a couple of CIA agents as their bosses had a private dinner in Cameron's home. Something felt wrong...he practically had to be forced out of the house by M herself.

M has known Douglas Cameron and his wife Susan for over 15 years. They go along very well...the couple even came to Britain to attend M's husband Nigel's funeral.

Unlike M...the head of the CIA is common knowledge and his wife is not kept in the dark about his job. The opposite is true for M...her name and her job are secret. However, it is truly doubtful her husband did not know what she did...there were too many clues.

Staying silent was as good as claiming he didn't know as his wife climbed the ladder in the SIS organization.

"As you know, Douglas invited me to dinner today after the meetings concluded. That is not shocking or unusual. We have been friends for a long time and I accepted of course. I naturally made the assumption that Susan was there also. I was wrong."

"M...he didn't hurt you...touch you in any way?"

The look on M's face told him the answer and Bond involuntarily groaned as a result.

Shit! Bond will bloody well kill him.

"I arrived at the dinner...he told you to stay outside with the other agents. I was not really surprised by this because I assumed we would be discussing family and personal matters. He greeted me affectionately and I looked around for Susan. I asked him where she was and he said that her sister was ill and she is in Philadelphia so it was just the two of us."

"How long M?"

"How long what?"

"How long has he wanted you?"

"What! I have no idea...I didn't realize he did...until tonight."

"Come on M...women have a sixth sense about things like this...there must have been something in your shared past...that would trigger the inappropriate behaviour alarm you have in your head. Or did you just file it away in your **_uncomfortable things I like to ignore_** part of your brain?"

"What are you on about...I do not ignore things...my job demands me to pay attention."

"You ignore or divert uncomfortable information...you just did it to me a few moments ago. I told you that I find you irresistably sexy and you brushed it away...I watched your face. Your eyes rolled and your hand moved as if to swat away an annoying imaginary fly."

"I do not!"

"You bloody well do! I can prove it."

"How?"

Bond grabs M's hand and pulls it suddenly to his lips. M pulls her hand away suddenly and physically leans as far away from him as possible.

"That is what you do. I am no threat to you M...you know that, but your reaction is telling."

"That is because it is inappropriate for you to grab my hand and kiss me."

"Yes but it is only your hand...no real threat...I saw many men kiss your hand yesterday and you did not cause an international incident."

"That is different and you took me by surprise."

"So did Douglas take you by surprise M, or did you realize the second the wife was not in attendance what was going to happen?"

"I had no bloody idea...I am not some seductress that makes my way through the ranks of SIS agencies!"

"Don't be offended M...I just thought that you might have had an inkling that the man wanted you."

"No...and stop saying that!"

"What...that Cameron wanted you?"

"Yes...it was a normal dinner...small talk mostly until…"

"Until what M...he started to tell you how beautiful you looked...touched your hands in a gentle caress?"

"Yes...how did you...were you spying on me?"

Bond laughs, "well that is in my job description but no...I wandered around the porch with the others and eventually a woman brought us something to eat. So he told you how lovely you looked and touched you...then what M?"

"We drank wine...he did fill mine up with increasing frequency."

"I bet he did...it likely never emptied did it?"

"No...then he mentioned desert."

"I bet he did...did he have some or was he becoming more obvious to you by that point."

M frowns at him, "you seem well versed in exactly what went on...care to share...did he manage to lift your little black book of seduction techniques Bond?"

"No...but that is exactly how it goes. The difference being if our intended...target shows disinterest we move along...take the hint and end the evening with a friendly peck on the cheek. That is what concerns me M...how did you go from shock and... ** _'no bloody way'_**... to his reaction of... **_for Christ sake woman I will chase you down to the ends of the earth and kill you?"_**

"I don't know...I don't understand how it got so bad...he was so angry...he…"

The intent look on Bond's face scares M as much as what happened hours earlier in the house.

"What M? Tell me what he did." Bond clasps her hand and intertwines their fingers of his left hand leaving his right free to grab his gun on the bedside table.

"Douglas moved his chair closer and grabbed my knee under the table with one hand and the back of my neck with the other...he pulled me to him and kissed me...hard. I reacted without much thought and pulled away and slapped him as hard as I could."

Bond smirks at their intertwined hands, "that's my girl."

M leans away from him to get a better look at his face. "Your girl? What on earth are you talking about 007?"

"Oopps did I say that out loud?"

"Yes you did...rather presumptuous don't you think?"

"Well...I meant it...I mean that...that...is how I always thought you would behave around unsolicited violations of your personal space."

"Really...given this scenario a lot of thought have you?"

"Yes, I have as a matter of fact. In all occasions that I have had to witness you in a social and business setting...I imagined that you would knock the piss out of anyone who got too close or tried anything."

"It doesn't happen...why would you think?"

"I told you M...you are incredibly sexy and I have seen the way men look at you...you must have noticed that sometimes they look like they want to jump you."

M's mouth hangs open as she takes in what he says. Confusion and denial written all over her lovely face.

"Come on M...did your husband not give you any compliments?"

"Well of course he did, all the time but…"

"But what M...just because you're married no other man can appreciate your beauty?"

"Bond...really."

"I thought you were an intelligent woman M? You are incredible and I am young enough to be your son and have plenty of experience with beautiful women."

"Yes well most of those women you're paid to sleep with...you did have other motivations. I just don't see what your motivations are towards me...I already gave you what you want. Made you a 00 and there is no further need for flattery on your part."

"Other than the obvious that is."

"Obvious?"

"That I'm attracted to you."

"Bond!"

"M...just tell me the rest of the bloody story before going off on me again for being inappropriate in my desires and flirtations."

M shoots a glare at him and settles back against the headboard to finish the tale.

Douglas looked angry and grabbed my wrist...yanking me out of my seat. He asked why I hit him...I told him that what he did was inappropriate….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Damn it M! What the hell did you do that for?_

_Douglas...what were you thinking? What would your wife think?_

_My wife is aware of nothing beyond her obsession with horses and the grandchildren. I still want excitement and intrigue...I want you._

_What! Are you bloody insane? This would never be condoned by either of our governments even if I felt the same way as you!_

_Come on M...I knew once Nigel died it would only be a matter of time before we got together._

_Enlighten me! I haven't a clue how you came to this deduction._

_There has always been an affinity between us...it is natural we do the same thing...come on you have flirted with me in the past. The time we met for that private dinner in London...your husband was out of town. You got called away because one of your agents...the one you brought tonight was in trouble. If it hadn't been for that interruption I would have taken you to my hotel room or gone back to your place._

_You are deluded...I have never harboured any such desire for you on a physical level. We are both married and I never…_

_Come on M...you never cheated...not once in all those years of marriage?_

_No...you...you did I assume. I feel sorry for Susan...at least her horses are loyal friends for her. I plan on telling her…_

_You will do no such thing! I will tell your PM that you are engaging with your agent. The blonde one that stares at you all the time._

_What are you talking about...this is ridiculous and I am leaving!_

_No you're not._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bond stops her tale.

"M...what did he do?"

"He grabbed me and pulled me into another kiss. He pinned my arms at my sides and practically carried me upstairs."

Bond swallows worried for what the rest of the story contains...not to mention pissed off.

"I relaxed into his arms because I knew physically I could not beat him. I needed to beat him mentally so I began to play along.

Bond wishes he could put a bullet in that man's head…

"What did you do to him M?"

"I handcuffed him to the bed and took a picture on my mobile and emailed it to his wife."

"How did you manage to handcuff him?"

"I found the cuffs in the bathroom...when I was supposed to be getting ready to have sex with the fool. I locked him in place while I…"

"What….while you what?"

"I kissed him...I feel dirty about this already...I don't want you making light of it and laughing at me 007."

"M...I would never...I don't find this type of assault on your person at all amusing and if you had told me at the time...I would have ended the bastard!"

"I thought it was prudent to get out fast...before his men got to him. I knew he would scream bloody murder once his mouth was unobstructed."

"What did you stuff into his mouth M?"

"My scarf...the green silk one I had to match this outfit."

M's dressed in one of her power suits with navy jacket and skirt along with a low-cut white blouse that is open far enough for Bond to really be thankful for his height while sitting her next to her.

"Ok so we had time to make our escape...but capture or kill...I think the kill might be for my benefit and the capture for you. Good thing Q was monitoring the situation or they would have nabbed us at the hotel...or airport."

"Still...what is your plan for getting us out of the country?"

"I picked up that burn mobile for contacting Tanner's private number in two hours. Did you happen to email yourself that incriminating photo?"

"No...I didn't and now we cannot use ours. Maybe Q can hack into his wife Susan's?"

"I hope so...not that I don't enjoy finally sharing a bed with you M."

M swats his arm. "That is enough out of you!"

"M you have to admit it would be a great way to spend our time...nicer if the hotel was at least three star. Nicer still if it was in that lovely big bed of yours back home."

"Bond! How in the hell do you know what my bed looks like?"

Even after saying it, M realizes and shakes her head...she should have fired him. He bloody well helps himself to her booze why not look through the bosses drawers too...

"I'm serious M...I want to sleep with you...not in this situation...not after you fought off advances of another, and definitely not in this room but I honestly want you."

"You need your head examined."

Bond frowns at her and then captures her mouth in a gentle kiss. M pulls away her eyes wide and her lips parted. "James!"

"It was nonverbal proof M...that I'm not joking."

"Don't do that again...I think you better move to your own bed."

Bond looks sad, "I knew this would happen when I finally got the nerve to tell you."

M looks up at him in disbelief, "how long...have you?"

"Wanted you? It wasn't love at first sight, I'm ashamed to say, because of the superficial age difference. It was love at first hear."

"Hear?"

"I saw you and thought...very nice...not bad at all, but I heard you and lost my heart."

"I find that impossible to believe."

"As you always say...I am mister impossible. I got your brutal message during that dressing down and it tingled right down my spine...I remember that bland tan suit you wore...how you poured the bourbon giving me a view of your backside. I actually thought for a moment that you were trying to seduce me."

M sits back trying not to laugh at him...Christ he is actually serious! Bond's thumb continues to trace lazy circles on her hand. His voice is low and there is a seriousness in his eyes that she has only witnessed on him during the heat of a mission.

"You and I...we will never be..."

"M... I learned a long time ago...to never say never."

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Despite his protest of proper time and place, Bond both loves and hates being alone with M. Running for his life is par for the course but not with her...never with her. M is in his mind always safe behind a desk...in her glass tower behind forcefields and free from danger.

James is having difficulty remaining gentlemanly. This is not how Bond's missions involving the female sex usually go. However, he would rather she not get killed at the end of this one.

Bond knows it is too soon for M, after the loss of Nigel, and to be honest she really didn't realize the effect she has on him until now. Now M looks nervous...and very worried.

This may be a very difficult mission if Q and Tanner cannot get them out of this mess soon. But how? That is the big question.

Cameron wants to silence her or capture her...that is not going to happen as long as Bond is still breathing. Can Tanner and Q leak the information to the public...somehow that does not undermine either of their organizations?

That or Bond will have to hunt down Cameron and end him. They have been hiding for only 4 hours...Soon Tanner will be on the case and Bond will move them to a new place.

After making contact with Tanner and then having Q join the conversation Bond knows that they shook the CIA and any others, so far. He risks going for food and supplies buys some shirts...hats, a couple of bottles of whiskey and some food and water.

Bond returns to the room and does a special knock...the curtain moves and then the door opens.

"Nice to know you follow emergency protocols M."

"Is it so hard for you to believe that I would follow the rules that I try to get my people to follow?"

"Yes, actually it is. I have always pictured you as a rule maker and breaker."

"In your mind I am very contradictory aren't I Bond?"

"Yes because it is the only way I can live with the hope that you may have feelings for me."

"I care about all my agents Bond...I do not play favourites."

"Well, quickly put this on M because we are leaving. I have a map and a newspaper...we are going into the mountains to rent a cabin."

"Really...why did you catch scent of someone following?"

"I saw two black SUV's...that was enough to trip my CIA senses. Tanner and Q do not think there is anyone on to us yet but you will be safer if we keep moving."

M pulls on an oversized sweatshirt as Bond does the same. They each put on a hat and grab the bags of food and leave this dreadful hotel.

"I am not sad to leave that place."

"Me either M...I think we will be cozy and happier in the woods."

"Bond...you aren't doing this to create a better ambiance between us?"

Bond smirks at her as they climb into their stolen car. "M...would I do that?"

"Bond I am not going to dignify that with an answer."

After 3 am, they leave Washington DC and head into the mountains of Maryland. Bond called ahead from his burner and they are leaving a key under a mat considering the late check in. Bond is using a stolen credit card to pay...and Q is covering all his tracks.

M falls asleep beside him in the car. She looks odd wearing oversized sweatshirt and a skirt with heels.

M wasn't wrong. If they are on the run...he would rather be in the woods with her in a cabin than stay in the city in dingy hotels.

Bond unloads the car leaving M asleep in her seat. Then he goes out and picks M up in his arms to carry her into the cabin.

"Bond put me down...I can walk."

"But M...I got us the honeymoon cabin...I have to carry you over the threshold."

"Bond...you need to stop your flirtations...it is wrong."

"How can it be wrong? Admitting you are important to me took a lot you know. You could at least acknowledge that you feel something for me...besides annoyance."

Bond clicks on the lights and moves into the cabin. It is nice and has a large fireplace at one end. M follows him...not prepared to continue their previous conversation but looking for paper for the fire.

Bond checks the flue and gathers the wood that has been left, piling it on to M's bed of paper and handing her a lighter. November is a chilly time and there are no other renters at this time of year.

"I will go out and check the perimeter and find more firewood. You get this going and think of other ways you can remain stubbornly silent and not acknowledge what I have told you. The poor widow act is useless on me M. I wouldn't care if he was still alive...I would still feel the same way...maybe I never would have told you or maybe I would have. Cameron obviously thought your period of mourning was at an end."

M frowns as she light the fire. "Douglas must have seen something...in our interactions, much like you...that led him to believe I was flirting. I refuse to blame myself Bond because I know...that I wasn't nor have I ever with you. I may let you get away with things in a motherly way but I did not flirt...ever. Tanner will back me up on this."

"Fine! You never openly flirted but the confrontational way we interact has always been something akin to foreplay as far as I am concerned...Tanner will back me up on that one M. You don't understand what you do...it turns me and others on. I suppose you would be a right bitch if you did realize and continued to rile us up on purpose."

"Tanner has never mentioned anything and who is this us you are talking about? You make is sound as if I have a squadron of admirers waiting for me."

"I think today was proof that you do M. Tanner would mention it or make comments...you just were not listening. Christ M you could cut the sexual tension with a knife, but I guess it was entirely one-sided."

"That or perhaps it was only visible to the male eye...Tanner knew?"

"If he doesn't know how I feel about you then I will eat my gun. Q can see it also...no one wants to openly admit they have a crush on the boss but then your husband died. That changed everything and you can see what has happened as a result of you being available."

M stands silent absorbing the information as Bond exits the cabin to get more wood.

M look through the small kitchen and began making something to eat. It is getting close to dawn and they might as well have breakfast.

M's worried about more than just the state of affairs she is now embroiled in. Bond's admissions have her concerned. Not that she worries for her safety...he would never do anything...

As if James Bond has sexual feelings for her? Never...just never would she have guessed it. M needs to have a little talk with Tanner when they get back to gauge just how obvious these flirtations actually are.

M's concerned about what Bond will do if Douglas does show up and what will happen. M did not tell Bond everything that went on back at the house.

Thinking on it makes her physically ill. If the pictures do make it to his superiors he will be in serious trouble. Not to mention Susan...she will likely divorce him, and that will be a financial burden. M not caving to his will...his desire to sleep with her will ruin the man.

If she dies...he plays make up with Susan and it all goes away. M stands in the way of the current comforts he enjoys in life. M really thought by her age that none of this would be a concern any longer.

Bond stomps into the cabin with an arm-load of wood. He walks across to the fireplace and deposits it.

Bond joins M in the kitchen and cleans up as she finishes putting eggs on to boil. Bond quietly gets the tea-pot ready and some plates while M toasts some bread.

"Is this impromptu vacation in the woods going to be this quiet all the time M?"

"I don't know Bond. Do you plan on yelling and arguing with me the entire time?"

"I will try not to...if you try to think about our not so mother son relationship."

M moves the toast to the table. Bond brings the tea after scavenging in the cupboard for something other than coffee mugs.

"Sorry M...American's are not big on their tea."

M smirks. "It's a wonder they didn't dump the language after the revolution. I suppose we ingrained in them enough hatred of the French that they didn't bother to change."

"Well they did mess with some spellings."

"I know...why? It boggles the mind...they just got too lazy to write bloody U's?"

"Their wish to be different...make their own path. This tea is terrible."

"If we had our bags...I bought some from home...next time I will plan our hit and run better."

"There had better not be a next time M. I think I had better get some sleep for a while. Here is the mobile. Only Q and Tanner have the number and Q is making sure it isn't traced."

"Good. You go sleep. I will be fine after my nap in the hotel room and in the car."

Bond finds the shower and manages to coax some hot water out of the pipes enough to get a good rinse.

Bond smiles when he enters the bedroom. He wonders how long before M says something about having only one bedroom in this cabin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The day before:

The day started out as meeting days usually do for him. Douglas Cameron has been the head of the CIA for 15 years and this...this is a necessity. However, this time M will be coming out of her glass palace in London to join them.

Other SIS leaders will also be in attendance from Canada, Australia and New Zealand but Douglas has had a long relationship with M.

Douglas is an attractive man and has had little trouble securing companions for his dalliances in the past. He has alway been attracted to M. Susan is away for the weekend and tonight he plans on asking M for dinner...alone...at his house.

A lovely meal, wine and soft music and then he will help her forget her stuffy deceased husband. Nigel was a very typical Englishman, married to a very atypical wife. He must have been good-looking in the past but still...where was the excitement.

Getting older has made Douglas consider his wife in the same light...wonderful mother, grandmother but they have nothing in common other than that. M is a kindred spirit, loyal smart and able to move ahead of anyone in strategy.

Who would not be attracted to a woman like that? Susan has snapped at him enough times, "you just want to play with your English mistress, more than me."

The purchase of jewelry and stroking her ego usually stops that line of questioning. Tonight he and M can consummate their relationship before she returns to England and he will arrange to have monthly meetings with her from that point on.

At their age there is no need for divorce, or pretence...they will be lovers as it suits them and Susan will continue to live in comfortable ignorance content with her horses.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After the meetings Douglas Cameron approaches M.

"M would you do me the honour of coming to my new home for dinner this evening?"

"Yes...that would be lovely."

"Here are the directions for your driver. Around 6 good for you my dear?"

"That sounds wonderful. I will see you then."

Douglas kisses her on the cheek and moves to leave the building. M looks around and Bond appears at her elbow.

Tanner insisted Bond be her bodyguard for some reason. Her usual guard has just become a new father and Tanner is in the process of vetting new ones.

After the Quantum fiasco and Mitchell's betrayal, Tanner has taken the task far more seriously.

Bond had just successfully completed a mission in Turkey and was the only one Tanner trusted to guard her on this short trip to Washington.

"M...what was that all about?"

"What?"

"The director of the CIA kissing you?"

"Bond he and I have known each other for years...come on...I need to get ready for dinner in two hours and I will check in with HQ before we leave."

They ride the elevators up to their suite. It seems strange sharing a suite with Bond...but that is what usually happens with her guard...it makes sense to have one's bodyguard close.

Having James Bond close seems...somehow different. It is only for a couple more nights and then they leave for home.

M sits in the suite with her laptop and begins doing work. Bond hands her a drink which she takes with a slight nod and continues working.

Bond sits with his drink and watches M work. It consumes her...she becomes so oblivious to his presence that he wonders if she would notice if he was sitting here naked. For a second he considers doing a strip tease before going off get cleaned up.

An hour passes and Bond comes back into the suite from his room, smelling showered and ready for a night on the town. M looks up suddenly, "what time is it?"

"5:15, shouldn't you be getting fixed up for this date you're going on?"

"Please...it's hardly a date...he and his wife just want to catch up. I will go get ready...call for the car please."

Bond rolls his eyes...that man was staring at M the entire day...undressing her with his eyes. Bond has seen that look directed at her a few times in a crowd of men...hell, he has directed looks like that at her but they all seem to bounce off her and land in some nether world.

M is impervious to his charms...the only woman who is. If Bond ever gets the nerve to tell her how he feels about her...she will...well he wishes she would fall into his arms like all the others but that seems unlikely and entirely unlike her.

Strange that one of the reasons that Bond's so intrigued by her is the frustrating reason why he will get no action where M's concerned.

Bond hopes that her wardrobe choice is modest. M is always professional in her dress but sometimes her blouse is low-cut and the skirt hugs her tighter than usual.

One of the suits she wears is black and the jacket buttons at her breasts...one button and at a glance it seems that is all there is...just perhaps a lace bra under a suit jacket. Bond swallows as he pictures it in his mind's eye and he could use some alone time in the shower again.

Bond would not want to inadvertently have to hurt the head of the CIA.

Well, the man was responsible for putting a kill order out on him in Bolivia...yes...no hard feelings there, at all.

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

They arrive at Cameron's home in Bethesda and Bond escorts M to the door. M looks lovely and smells even better. A professional navy suit with a white blouse...low cut to show off her assets and a lovely green scarf to ward off the November chill.

The usual protocol dictates that Bond stay around the house but not necessarily inside hovering over M. He wishes that were not the case but he is not an agent...this time.

It's times like these that Bond hates substituting as a bodyguard.

M gives him a smile as Douglas kisses her again. The man looks at Bond and tells him to remain outside with his men and that Rosetta will bring them some dinner. Bond could swear the man smirked at him as he said it.

Where is the wife? M said the wife would be here...maybe checking on things in the kitchen? Bond is beginning to get a bad feeling about this.

M pauses and comes up to him when she notices he has not yet moved from his rather rigid spot in the entrance way to Douglas' home.

"Bond...is there a problem?"

"No ma'am."

Douglas Cameron is frowning at Bond still standing in his home and waits to hear the agents excuse. This is that agent that tends to go a little loose on her leash, the one he tried to eliminate as a risk, last year in Bolivia.

Bond, James Bond, her 007, the one he almost had killed...but he eluded capture completely.

M whispers, "Bond...what are you doing still here then?"

"You have not yet dismissed me ma'am."

"Oh, Bond please wait out on the veranda while I have dinner."

Bond's eyes seem to bore into hers for a moment as if he wants to object or say something. Then he relaxes his body.

"Yes ma'am. Call if you need anything M."

Douglas takes this all in and Bond finally leaves when his mistress orders him too, but only after shooting a glare in his direction. Douglas quickly forgets about him and takes Olivia by the arm to the dining room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That bitch! How could she! She should feel honoured he bothered with her at all. There are plenty of women that would love to warm his bed and what does she do….damn her!

Douglas should have known it was an act...her instantaneous reaction to slap him at the dinner table was telling. He thought that perhaps she liked things a bit rough so he pinned her arms together and carried her upstairs...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

UPSTAIRS

The next kiss was less cold...she was coming around. Douglas palmed one of her large breasts as he kissed her again.

M pushed him away and stood back. Douglas wandered over to the iced champagne beside the bed he set up before she arrived for dinner. He pours a glass and hands it to her.

"M, my dear I know it has been a while for you but there is no reason to be nervous. I will be gentle...unless you want me to bite?"

"Douglas...I am...well I am rather shocked. You are still married and I assumed ours was an amicable relationship. I did not expect this...at all."

"But darling you and I have always been toeing around this...we do the same job, hold the same ideals and face it we both need excitement, something extra in our lives. We only live vicariously through our agents exploits so let's make some excitement of our own."

M sips the Champaign desperately hoping to find a way to get out of this situation.

"I would have thought that a man such as yourself could find abundant excitement with much younger women than I."

"They are not exciting...they are merely diversions. I have wanted to sleep with you since we met. Now that your husband has died...I figured now would be the time to begin our affair."

M's arms crossed defensively across her lovely breasts. They seem to heave with the action and distract Douglas to no end.

"Really...and what made you wait until Nigel died...some sort of code of honour I don't know about." M uses a tone that border lines on disgust as she says it.

"Well I gathered from any inquires that I made about you that you did not sleep your way to the top...In fact I could not find a single slighted lover in your past. Therefore I deduced that you did not stray, unless you had them killed, nor would you until the old man was gone."

M is internally furious...if she could only get Bond up here…"I see...so now I should automatically fall into bed with you because?"

M's eyebrows raise in that way that Douglas likes so much...her face is truly striking...such a beauty and she has aged so gracefully.

"I don't get you? Why wouldn't you? We are here...we have mutual admiration...the greatest nations and agencies in the world...we cooperate all the time so let's seize the day, so to speak."

M smiles a smile full of malice but Douglas assumes it's one of desire and he pulls her to his lips again.

M wiggles free, "Douglas this has been enlightening... but I will have to think on this. I try not to run into things this quickly in my personal life. Thank you for a lovely dinner and this impromptu tour of your bedroom but I must get back to my hotel now."

This woman is so up tightly British it is beginning to hurt...why the hell is she playing hard to get at their age?

"I think I like you right where you are."

Douglas' becoming angry...she wants to leave with that agent...that blond haired handsome, 007 who stares at her inappropriately and who is currently twiddling his thumbs on his porch.

"Trying to make of with your attractive agent? Perhaps my inquires into your relationship status were not looking in the right direction."

Douglas puts down his champagne glass as he locks the door to the room and moves towards her.

Bond! He thinks she's sleeping with Bond! Even if that were even a remote possibility, none of this is an alternative as far as she's concerned.

"I would never sleep with one of my agents!"

"Why not? I have and it was an adventure...a little unsafe, but an adventure. This is why I have always wanted you Olivia."

M's eyes go wide with the use of her real name. "You presume too much Douglas and my name is off-limits."

"Really...why won't you let yourself enjoy this? It doesn't make sense unless that husband of yours was less than adequate and you never learned to enjoy sex?"

"Sex is enjoyable when it means something...not a diversion to waste bloody time! If you had given me a clearer invitation earlier that implied a dalliance, I would never have come here tonight!"

"It means something to me Olivia...I want you...I could take younger women but I want you...you intrigue me and always have. I would woo you if we had the time but these meetings always end so quickly and I come to London next month and thought if we began our affair here we would naturally continue it when we arrange SIS meetings. I don't usually have to have a debate before I get what I want but you...you would have to be different and more difficult than most."

"Well don't you have this all figured out in your mind. Did you even consider the chance that I would decline this invitation?"

"M...I guess code names do make it hotter. You can call me Director...or Douglas. I have always wanted to hear you pant my name with that sexy voice of yours. This will be wonderful, you will see."

At this point M realizes that he is going to physically assault her but there is a chance she can disarm him if she plays along. Unfortunately she left her handbag with her mobile on the back of her chair in the dining room.

M forces her features to soften and not show the panic that is rising through her body.

"I suppose I will go along with this just once Douglas...I do not want a relationship but a one-off sounds nice." M places her glass of champagne on the dresser after downing the contents.

"I knew you would eventually agree M...now come here sexy."

Douglas grabs M and kisses her passionately. M does not resist and the butterflies in her stomach churn and she feels about to get sick. She pulls away again, "more champagne first."

Douglas smiles and refills both their glasses. He drinks half of his in one go as does she.

"I need to use the bathroom for a little while, why don't you put on some music...perhaps light a few candles. At my age mood lighting is very beneficial."

"Darling M...you don't need mood lighting. You are sexiest woman I have ever met."

M would be flattered if the idiot did not plan on holding her against her will and forcing sex on her.

"Douglas I hope you like a woman who likes to take control?"

The man's face smolders at her as his lights the candles and begins unbuttoning his shirt. the greying chest hairs on his broad chest now exposed for her. Douglas isn't a bad-looking bloke, but she has little no interest in him sexually.

Douglas is staring at her chest waiting for her to begin to disrobe. M removes her suit jacket and scarf. He moves towards her again and she takes a step back.

"I will just be a few minutes...finish getting ready and I will have another glass with you in bed."

M takes her half filled glass into the bath with her and closes and locks the door. She moves to the window to see if she can see Bond but it looks out over the back yard and he is in the front.

M begins searching the room for weapons...christ what the hell is she going to do...kill him with a bloody nail file. That would be a world of trouble. No one is going to believe this...a woman her age embroiled in an international espionage sex scandal.

There is a small closet in the large bathroom. M open it and finds make-up and accessories...his wifes. She rifles through and finds a man's belt...a holster with no gun...damn it!

Hooked on the belt she finds a pair of police hand cuffs. This could work...she finds the keys and put them in the pocket of her skirt with the cuffs.

M moves to the medicine cabinet...looking for sleeping pills...anything...damn...she sees the package of Viagra and there is one missing. She take the Viagra out of the cabinet and sees what she was looking for...sleeping pills. M takes two and puts them into her glass of champagne.

Once they dissolve she undoes the buttons on her blouse to allow it to hang open. M opens the bathroom door to see Douglas propped up on the bed in nothing but his pants. There is soft music and candles lit around the dimly lit room.

M forces a smile on her face and tosses him the box of Viagra.

"I went snooping and thought I should bring you these... just in case. I wouldn't want you to let me down."

Douglas smiles. "Already took one love and I'm more than ready to go, now come here. I was hoping you would be wearing less but I do like the idea of unwrapping you M."

M moves to the bedside table where the champagne is and pours more into her glass and his. She then drops her blouse to the floor to distract him as she switches glasses and hands her's to him.

"To trans Atlantic co-operation."

Douglas smiles and clinks her glass, while staring at her white lace bra...christ she has gorgeous breasts...she has kept a very good figure.

They each down their entire glasses of champagne and put the glasses down. M needs to stall for time.

M pulls out the handcuffs. "Remember how I said I love being in control?" She arches her eyebrows at him seductively.

"Yes I do...how about we save those for later...I think I need you under me first."

M frowns for a moment...she has to gain the upper hand or she will be force to go through with this. Of all the positions she thought she would be in...This was definitely not one of them.

The gall of the man to just assume she would go on her back for him. Agents have done similar for less. However, she is no agent and there is little she has ever asked for but respect from her peers.

M cannot bear to think on failure at this point. Undoubtedly she will survive however, the aftermath...if she fails. If only Bond had stayed with her.

M's damn kingdom for a **with only** or an emergency at home that forces James to come look for her. Damn it 007! Please come looking and barging in like at work or invading her flat...now would be the time for that sort of unplanned miracle.

M climbs up on the bed and straddles his waist. Douglas waists no time in beginning to kiss her pulling her face tightly to his as his hand hikes up her skirt.

M takes the open hand cuffs out of her pocket and slides them under his pillow and the chain around part of his headboard. Difficult to do without the sound notifying him...but she moans to cover up her actions.

M can feel his arousal against her thigh and he releases her mouth and moves his hands to remove her bra. M moves away by sliding down his thighs and pulling him down flat on his back as she removes his pants...tossing them to the floor.

Douglas smiles at her likely hoping she will use her mouth on him but she crawls up his body to straddle him again.

M takes one of his arms in each of her hands and pushes them over his head, caressing his arm up to his hands as she gives him a deep seductive kiss. M's right hand applies the metal to his wrist and then left quickly while she moans loudly and tongues his mouth.

Once the metal clicks into place she pulls back sitting up on him. Douglas looks confused and then smiles as he pulls his hands. The smile quickly fades as M climbs off him and off the bed.

M picks up her white blouse and does it up...walking over to the chair she grabs her navy suit jacket and puts it on. She loosely drapes her scarf around her neck and turns to look at his confused face that is quickly turning to anger.

"You...what in the hell do you think you are doing?"

"Not what you want to force me too that is for certain. I was misguided in two things; one, that you were my friend and two, that you were an honourable man. You are a dishonest ass who was going to rape me and not think anything of it. Well you will not get away with this."

M unlocks the door and shuts it quickly...she hears him start to yell through the door...the damn pills have not yet begun to take effect she rushes downstairs...but he is going to alert his people too soon.

M takes her bag and goes back upstairs. Douglas looks livid...still alert despite the pills. M needs a few hours to get out of the county at least.

"Un-cuff me M...you will regret this woman!"

"I think it is you that will regret this more." M snaps a few photos of him naked and cuffed in his own bed.

Then she hits record on the device and sets it down on the dresser behind her. Not so much for images but for sound. Cameron is in view and only the back of her if she shows up in camera range at all. M hopes that she accomplished this so that he took little or no notice after hitting record.

"Now stop yelling Douglas. I was not the one who began this little tryst. In fact **I wanted no part of this!** "

"Un-cuff me damn it! I will hold you down and take you roughly once I get my hands on you M!"

"I think you touched me enough...against my will. Do your superiors know you like to sexually assault women in your down time...or your wife Susan for that matter?"

"I don't sexually assault anyone...they come willingly!"

"Oh really? Was I willing when you forced a kiss on me downstairs? Or how about when you had to carry me up to your bedroom and locked the door, blocking it so I could not get away?"

"You let me…"

"ONLY AFTER YOU GAVE ME NO CHOICE BUT TO PLAY ALONG!"

"BITCH! LET ME GO OR I SWEAR YOU WILL PAY WITH YOUR LIFE!"

"I see, so sleep with you or die? Are you going to take care of me yourself or are one of the agents of the CIA going to take out the head of MI6?"

"I will strangle you as I take you M...if it is the last thing I do...I will punish you myself!"

"It is good that I get a head start then. I will send the photo to your wife...you may keep your job so long as you never mention this or do this to anyone else ever again. Your marriage on the other hand...It is a fitting payment I think...for attempted rape."

"Capture or kill order M...once my men get me out...I will issue the order...you will not make it home before I get to you...if you send that picture to Susan I will kill that blonde troublesome agent of yours and take you over my desk!"

"I don't think your plans will come to pass. I will have a few hours head start after all."

M stuffs her scarf in his mouth...avoiding his teeth as he tries to bite her. She takes the mobile and takes a few more pictures. M sends all the still photos to the number she has for Susan Cameron.

M leaves the room closing the door and walks quickly outside the house. Bond and the other agents turn towards her suddenly.

M smiles, "Bond get the car here...we are done dinner." Bond moves down the stairs with his mobile. M turns to the two CIA guards, "Douglas was not feeling well...he wanted me to tell you that he went straight to bed and you may do as you usually do."

The two men smiled at her and nodded. They went back inside to do what they usually do. M walks down the step quickly and hooks her arm through Bond's pulling him down the lane.

Bond knows instantly that something is wrong. "M?"

"007 we have to get out of here now! There will be a capture or kill order on us as soon as they figure out what happened. I have bought us some time...I think. So now it is up to you, 007 to make the most of it and get us out of here."

Bond frowns and open the door to the car for her. They climb into the back and head out into the night.

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Bond wakes in the bedroom of the cabin and the sun is high in the sky. His watch says 1:00...he must have been more tired than he thought….she never should have let him sleep so long.

Bond walks out to the big open living area attached to the kitchen. M is not here. Bond grabs his gun and makes for the door.

The car is still there...he circles the cabins to see a small figure walking out of the tree line.

"M...what in hell do you think you are doing? How could you let me sleep that long?"

"Good afternoon to you to Bond. I'm fine...just bored and Q informed me to stay put and the CIA is now looking for us at home in Britain….it seem Mr. Tanner hired a look-alike to arrive by private jet and Q made sure they're seen being taken into the office."

"Still you need to come back inside...out of view."

"Did you just ignore everything I just told you?'

"No but I am not going to lose you to any hunting accident either. It is November after all."

"I was on my way back to make us lunch so stop worrying."

They get back into the cabin and begin making something out of their minimal supplies. Bond pours two glasses of whiskey...handing her one.

They move into the living room and James takes the remote control for the TV.

"It doesn't work...I checked."

Bond gets up and looks at the connections...he open the doors under the TV. "There are DVD's M...do you want comedy, action adventure...oh wait...this one is perfect."

"What is it?"

"RED."

"RED?"

"Just watch and see. RED stands for retired and extremely dangerous...it has Helen Mirren as a former MI6 agent."

"Mirren...the one who played the Queen?"

"Yes...she is one...classy...dame."

"You were going to say sexy, weren't you?"

Bond sits in the chair beside the sofa M occupies and stuffs his sandwich in his face to avoid answering.

The movie makes M laugh...it is a nice sound...she also has the annoying habit of talking throughout the film.

"M...I never thought you would talk so much during a movie...how am I going to find out why the sexy MI6 agent fell in love with a KGB agent?"

"As if! This movie is preposterous...that would never have happened...asking for sanction for a romance with the bloody enemy...why on earth is she living in the US anyway...we like to keep close tabs on the ones that make it to retirement age."

"M...it's a movie...let it roll over you and enjoy it, regardless of how close it hits to home."

M laughs and shakes her empty whiskey glass in front of Bond, "more please...oh and do we have any snacks?"

Bond climbs off the chair and goes to the kitchen. The cupboards contain some traditional popcorn...under the sink there is a metal mesh mechanism that is for popping over an open flame.

Bond puts the popcorn in and gets a bowl along with the bottle of mildly tolerable whiskey. M uses the remote to rewind a few moments and pause.

"You don't have to stop on my account."

"I don't want you to miss how the former, and clearly insane older ex-CIA, MI6 and KGB agents out wit the current CIA...we need to take notes. What are you doing?"

"I found a popcorn maker for the fire."

"That is ingenious!"

M stands up behind Bond as he sits on the ledge of the fire-place and shakes the metal mesh over the flame. Bond enjoys looking at her amazed face as the first kernels begin popping.

"We will need salt M...and butter if there is any. There are some rudimentary supplies here."

M pats his shoulders as she turns to go look in the kitchen. She warms some butter in the microwave and brings it and some salt to add to the fire popped corn.

Bond takes that he is holding the bowl as an invitation to sit beside her on the sofa. The movie begins again and they sit munching and watching as they enjoy the end of the film.

"So give you any ideas on how we should fight the CIA as they come to kill us Bond?"

Bond smiles, "perhaps...all we need is one moral...good man in the CIA and I happen to know one that saved my ass in Bolivia."

"Felix Leiter? Do we risk calling...Douglas knows that the two of you are friends. They could be watching Felix...if he is in country at all."

"Well, there goes my one good plan. We are in the middle of the US geographically...so Canada or Mexico? We could get on a boat in Miami for the Bahamas."

"Douglas will be spending a great deal of time watching the borders...he knows I was planning on trying to escape home and thanks to Tanner thinks that we did make it. However that ruse will not last long. The PM is likely furious and still dealing with the ambassador. That will be the first clue. Tanner doesn't even know the trumped-up charges against us yet."

"Do you think the wife got the photos?"

"Likely as long as that number was good. If not then he covered his tracks. The only way to get out of this is to wait it out and get the press involved. I would like him fired for what he has done. I think if we release this to the news it will embarrassed him out of office."

"This is nothing new for American politics what if the wife supports him with the press?"

"That is a concern, not to mention who would believe he would put that much effort into seducing a woman...a peer of the same age group. He will have supporters...we are a foreign agency and god forbid they splash a picture of me on the news."

"M...you are hard on yourself. I think anyone who knows you would not think badly of you in this situation. Look at me...I am all smiles at our current predicament. As long as they don't find us I am more than happy to shack up with you here...get to know you better."

"Bond...do be serious. I have had enough craziness in the last two days to last a lifetime."

"I am and I believe the only way for us to get out of this may be for me to take out Douglas Cameron. No Cameron equals no trumped-up charges."

"No Bond. I would rather Douglas suffer in humiliation and defeat for what he has done. Besides if you kill him, I may be considered the guilty one. Once I can contact Q with my mobile he will have the video of what really happened….Douglas' confession."

"M, how he is going to manage government inquire into this? He cannot go unquestioned in his attempt to kill off the head of another SIS organization. His passionate anger towards you will be his undoing. What really did happen M? I know you've skirted the subject."

M doesn't want to voice what happened...she is too embarrassed...to angry at Cameron for his arrogant assumptions. How many other woman has he done that with...they would be far to scared to come forward after the fact. They were likely too damn scared to say no.

Men like him need to be stopped. Douglas' position protects and insulates him. What he knows...he can broker deals, manipulate facts and bury her for standing her ground. M hopes that his arrogance is such that he wants her to live, to suffer and not just die to make his possible humiliation disappear.

"Here is the mobile. You can watch it if you can disable the data as fast as you turn it on...it will be a risk if you do and we will have to leave the cabin. If your curiosity is that strong...I will leave it to you."

M gets up and moves to the bathroom as Bond stares at the screen. She is right...they will have to leave if he turns this on even for a second. He would like to see the confession, see what happened in that bedroom. Even if the thought makes him break into an angry sweat.

Bond looks around the comfortable cabin, them here snuggled by the fire watching movies. He will never get to be in this situation again, unless M finally acknowledges his feelings for her.

They drink a few more drinks and finish the movie RED. M's cheeks are rosy and she is giggling at everything. Over half the bottle is gone...Bond is surprised that she is showing signs of being drunk.

Bond stands up and moves in front of the telly as M takes a long hard look at his ass. She sighs...if only…she could...she can but it is just so...wrong.

Why does what she desires, truly wants...why is it...so hopelessly wrong...how can it be so wrong? Why this sudden internal debate? M knows why...she is staring at his glorious ass!

Christ...M just wants to run her fingers through that hair...pull those damn perfect lips to hers...he will taste of whiskey and popcorn.

Bond looks through the movie selection….Die Hard, Star Wars, and the Lord of the Rings trilogy. "Ok M here are our choices...what would you like to watch?"

M shocked into stumbling some sort of coherent sentence in response so he doesn't realize that she was daydreaming about kissing him here on the sofa. Perhaps if he makes the first move...then the booze and her fantasies take over.

"I don't care...I am...likely going to fall asleep here...too much drink and not enough sleep."

"About that M...there is only one bedroom. I will stay out here. I am not tired so you go get some sleep."

Christ! Now he wants to be a gentleman...damn it all!

"I would rather stay here with you and watch movies….until I nod off." Or until he makes a move and she can see what all the fuss about James Bond is. "I am smaller...I can keep to the sofa."

"It will be a cold day in hell when I let you camp out here on the sofa...if you fall asleep I will carry you to bed and tuck you in."

Bond carrying her to bed could be fun too but making out on the sofa is something that would be just perfect, within her limits...the bedroom is too...concrete a move.

With another drink...he gets more attractive...more desirable if that is at all humanly or godly possible. What type of bloody whiskey is this?

"Bond...what am I going to do with you?"

Bond fills up her glass again. "M that is a very loaded question."

"Yes it is...isn't it?"

Bond's eyes are alight with mischief.

M's eyes are filled with merriment and she is definitely more than a little tipsy.

Bond starts the first Lord of the Rings and jump back on the sofa beside M. The sudden move makes M lean towards him...Bond wraps an arm around her shoulder and pulls her to him.

M doesn't pull away but remains in the comfort of his embrace. She takes another large swig of her whiskey hoping he take the hint when she doesn't pull away.

M swirls her glass under his nose. "We're going to run out of this...brown whiskey like substance soon...then what ever will we do?"

"I can think of a few things...and I have another bottle under the sink."

"Good...because I am enjoying this...getting drunk with you here...watching movies...I do like that Ian McKellen...he is nice to listen too. I have always loved his voice."

"M this is definitely a side of you I never expected to see. As for the man's voice... you do have very good taste and you are adorable when you're tipsy."

"Ha...ha...you just...trying to butter me up...get me into bed with you."

"Is it working M?"

M swats his arm and giggles. The mischief makes her eyes sparkle and her arched brows display seduction and intrigue as far as Bond's concerned.

As M expected, Bond has begun to flirt heavily but then again so is she. M plans to test his resolve...to see how serious Bond is about having sex with an older woman.

"You are actually serious about this aren't you? I am not a young woman...I cannot hope to do what...you know...how the young women do...you know...things to...entertain you...Christ I haven't...had sex...in a very long time...and not anywhere but in a proper bed...he was good you know."

"Good...who?"

"My husband...he was very good...really he was...appearances can deceive….well...Douglas alluded to him being sexually boring...Nigel was...very big...if you know...what..."

"I get it M...I know what you mean...maybe you should slow down and have some water?"

"Why...you can't handle me all of a sudden...I thought you wanted to handle me...or were you just...teasing me...making fun...making me think you were genuine. Nigel was amazing in bed...he..."

Bond takes her glass from her hand and places it on the coffee table beside his as he turns towards her.

"I am not teasing…"

Bond grabs M and kisses her with all that he has.

The suddenness of the move makes M gasp in his mouth. It's nice...it feels warm...it feels good. Alcohol is removing all sense of propriety from M's mind...finding a moment of bliss in this rather unusual situation.

Bond pulls M towards him…never breaking their connection. M turns to him and moans...her eyes closed. This is what he has always wanted...but he should stop...but he doesn't want to stop...ever...

Bond pulls away first...panting as he looks at her.

Christ the look M gives him when she opens her eyes makes his heart flip...he is not going to get out of this unscathed...fuck...he wants her so bad...

M's shocked James stopped...the sound of the movie they are sort of watching going on in the background. Her face, worried as she looks at him.

"Why did you stop...you said...did you make it all up?"

"Christ no M...you are drunk...I want you but I also want you sober….I don't want alcohol to be your excuse...your reason for letting me kiss you."

M stands with a wobble and stands in front of him on the sofa. Bond's eyes widen as she climbs on top of his lap...straddling him and looking down on him with determination in her eyes.

M kisses him and all protests flee his mind in a sudden rush as their tongues do battle.

Bond slips his hands under her shirt...touching her fevered flesh, pulling off her oversized sweatshirt. His hands work the buttons on her blouse in a frenzy.

In seconds she is in only her lace bra as he pulls away from her mouth to look at her. His mouth attacks her chest as his hands caress her back.

Christ she is sexy...she arches her back pushing her lace covered breasts to his mouth. M leans forward and whispers into his ear...Bond almosts loses it in his pants.

M cannot believe how quickly this escalated...this was never even a consideration two days ago...now she is on the run with a sexy agent falling into the same trap many other women have before her. Seduced by James bloody Bond.

"James...you will need to warm me up...I am not young...and need a lot of help."

Bond swallows and looks up at her...nodding in acknowledgement. He stands with her wrapping her legs around him he stands and lifts her, turning as he places her on her back on the sofa as he hikes up her skirt and pulls down her panties. Bond kneels at the end of the sofa and buries his face in her sex.

Bond pauses and looks up at her passion filled face. "M...you taste divine."

Within moments of delight M is writhing in pleasure. Bond continues enjoying every second of pleasuring her until M grabs his hair and attempts to pull him up her body.

Bond pulls from her grasp as he trails small leisurely kisses all up her body reaching every part of her exposed body. Bond moves up her body and stops to gaze into her eyes for a moment...just because he can. She looks, smells, tastes and feels incredible.

"M I have dreamed of this for a long time."

M pulls him in for a searing kiss. They kiss and kiss, but Bond does not make a move to remove his clothing.

Eventually M notices, "Bond...what are you doing?"

"Kissing you ma'am. Really enjoying kissing you ma'am."

"Why aren't you...come on...take your kit off."

"No M. You're drunk and I am not going to...not until you accept me sober."

M looks into his eyes...and then her head falls back on the sofa with a groan. "Bond...what are you trying to do to me...I don't understand you...you may not get another chance James."

Bond silences her with a kiss as his hand moves to stroke her sex. M arches at the contact. Bond wants to feel how wet she is. He gently probes her...inserting a finger as she gasps. Christ he want to bury himself in her…

"Bond! I order you to take me now!"

Bond loses all control...her sexy command being all he has ever wanted to hear her say. With his free hand he opens his trousers and releases his engorged member.

Bond positions himself above her and runs his penis down her sex...coating it in her fluids before gently pressing into her. M pull his body towards her.

"M slow down...I don't want to hurt you!"

"You won't just do what you're told for once 007!"

That does it for him as he buries himself in her, his eyes clenched shut as every part of him tingles in pleasure.

"Ahhh...Mmmm, christ I'm so close...I want this to last but you make me so..."

M motivates him with whispers, moans and groans as Bond brings them towards release. M pulls at his shirts wanting to feel his muscular chest above her.

Bond stops moving...so close...he is hanging on by a thread. He pulls her off her back and back to the position they were in before with her straddling his lap. Now she is above him and her lovely breasts are closer to his lips. His bloody trousers and pants are still on his ankles. He helps her remove his shirt as she begins to grind into his lap.

"Christ M…slow down."

"Bond...prove to me that you are truly my best weapon…"

Again Bond is almost pushed over the edge...her best weapon...fuck she is the sexiest woman he has ever been with. Everything she says pierces him through the heart and warms his soul.

M caresses his shoulders and chest as she eats him up with her eyes.

"Damn it...I am not seeing enough of you M."

Bond unhooks her bra and tosses it with their other clothes. His hands grasp her heavy breasts...his mouth making contact with her nipple finally. She arches and moans as she pushes her breast towards his willing mouth.

M rotates her hips grinding into his lap. The feeling of another orgasm building within her causes a moan to escape her swollen lips. Bond drops her breast from his mouth as he looks up at her face.

M looks down on her killer...lover...agent. Their eyes meet and lock in place as their joint orgasms over take them. Bond clamps his hands on the side of her face so she doesn't look away.

M's hands squeeze Bond's shoulders as they pant and groan in their moment of climax.

They are frozen in place...hearts beating in exertion. M kisses the sweaty brow of James Bond. The tingle of the alcohol mixed with post-cloital bliss make her feel tired as her heart beat begins to return to normal.

"I guess...we crossed the line."

"M...I love you."

"James...I don't know if I can say the same...yet…but that was a damn good start."

Bond smiles despite her avoidance of saying the same. "I never expected you too...I can understand if you never do."

M looks into his beautiful eyes and her heart does a sudden flip...Oh god...he's so gorgeous. Her heart actually skips a beat and begins to beat hard again.

M flexes her pelvis and makes Bond groan. He feels his cock twitch again still buried in her warmth.

"M...christ M...you are...this is...more than I thought...I can't believe…"

M laughs and the feeling of the vibrations through their joined bodies, hardens Bond. M slowly moves and Bond begins thrusting into her.

They caress and exchange more kisses, lips...neck...shoulders...breasts. Touching, nipping and licking as pleasure builds again.

M moans and urges him on. "Harder...yes...love...harder dear boy...yes! Christ Bond…"

Bond thrusts like a man possessed. The slick heat and her voice making this the most intensely erotic sex he has ever had. He swears he could come from her voice alone.

Bond's hands are on her hips pulling her down on him hard and fast. He takes her other breast in his mouth...pulls away. "M you have the biggest breast I have ever seen...they are fantastic! I always knew they would be."

M laughs again…"Given them a lot of thought have you?"

"Damn right...every time we meet...every brief...every casual encounter in the hall...in your flat."

Bond! You wanted this then...didn't you...with Nigel asleep upstaires...sitting there all bravado and intrigue...looking through...my computer...finding my names...you are the most beautiful man I have ever coupled with."

"Christ yes! I have always wanted this with you."

Bond smiles and their lips crash into each other. Their fast pace slows as their lips and tongues battle.

Their kisses became slower and more probing and deep as they taste and savour each other. Getting more caught up in the sensation of their mouths exploring each other...deepening the connection between them.

Their rhythm slows and they break way to trace the lines of each other's face as if memorizing these moment. M's look is soft and Bond's is one of amazed wonder. There is a transition happening...from sex to something more.

Bond knows this is different...it is becoming more. They are making love now. Memorizing everything about each other's face...the sound of their groans. This is a first for Bond...his heart constricts in his chest.

They move in concert for a time but their heart rates increase and again so does the pace as their release nears.

A litany of oh gods….escapes one, if not both of them. Bond uses his finger to rub her sensitivity...as she clenches he explodes into her. M sags into his embrace after her release...head on his shoulder, panting breath against his neck.

Bond has no idea how long they rest like that...but he feels her skin becomes cold and she shivers on top of them. He holds her as closely as he can, never wanting this moment to end.

The fire has died down as they remain connected just holding each other...as if this is the last.

Damn it...Bond didn't want to take her when she was drunk! What if she regrets this...doesn't ever want him again?

"James...dear boy. I can feel you thinking...I feel your distress. You don't regret this do you?"

"Christ no M! I was hoping you didn't kill me for taking advantage and tell me you never want to see me again. Honestly M, after that...I can't bear not being in your life...like this. Please M...tell me something."

"Bond...relax...I do not regret it...and it was amazing...it sobered me up...all that blood pumping. I am still wrapped in your arms and we are still very intimately attached...help me up will you."

Bond pulls her into another kiss before helping her off his lap with a groan, chilled at the loss of contact. He stands and pulls up his pants and trousers as M pulls her skirt down and pulls her shirt on and gathers her other clothes.

"I am going to have a shower...why don't you start diner."

"Alright...I am going to have to go to a late night store to get more supplies. While you shower make me a mental list of what we need."

"I am sure that my mental list will be far more interesting where you're concerned James."

M flashes him a sexy smile and then turns to go. James watches the sway of her hips as she walks away. Her body is older but that didn't matter in the least...there much more to her than her soft curves and laugh lines.

M shines in beauty. This is not over...he refuses to let her change her stubborn mind and end this once she sobers up.

Bond groans...wanting to follow her into the shower and continue this...this new thing...this relationship that would never have happened had it not been for M being hit on.

Cameron's fast hands and poor sexual restraint made them to run to this mountain cabin. In all this intrigue...sex is often the outcome...James knows this and so does she. To make this part of their future...if they have a future...this is all he has ever wanted and now he must fight to keep it.

Bond needs to send the CIA a big thank you card for forcing them into hiding, only after 007 kills their director for touching M.

To be continued...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Where is she damn it! I have the General Scott breathing down my neck...do you have someone on her chief of staff? No that is a false trail...they got actors or the bloody Prime Minister wouldn't be all over the ambassador and President. I need to find her fast!"

"Kill 007...continue to hack into MI6 and bring her to me!"

Douglas Cameron slams down his phone...damn it!

Susan has already called crying...M...that bitch...she will pay for this.

"Sir."

"Yes what is it...has facial recognition found them yet?"

"No...General Scott is here to see you."

Shit! "Fine...show him in."

Douglas stands and welcome the general...pointing to a seat.

"What can I do for you general?"

"You can tell me why you have a capture or kill order out on the head of MI6...I need to report back to the President and I didn't want this out over any network...so tell me what the hell is going on Cameron?"

"I have known M a long time. We were sharing diner together M arrived with her bodyguard...who, it ends up is one of her 00 agents...one that we had to put a capture or kill order on last year...James Bond, 007 the same agent that blew up the airbus in Miami. Anyway...we had a little too much to drink and M lured me upstairs, cuffed me to my bed and took incriminating photos of me all while she went through my computer with the help of her Q division."

"Really! What did they get?"

"Nothing of import but I think I need to get her alone for questioning. The agent may have to be put down because he is a danger. Everything about this is so very wrong...I wonder if M was put up to it...by someone else?"

"This is a shock...mainly because London is giving us a completely different story...one of sexual impropriety on your part. It does not seem logical that she attempt to seduce you and get nothing from your files. She of all people would know about the security around access."

"That is what I thought...believe me, I have no idea why she would do such a thing...she emailed those photos to my wife...we have been friends for years but M has been acting very strangely since the death of her husband. As for her staff they are just deflecting. It is unlikely they have been in contact with her and if this is the case...the photos are embarrassing for me but they could be altered. I have not yet convinced my wife to let me see them."

"I want to see M as soon as you catch her. We need to keep this quiet...if the head of MI6 has gone rogue...something will have to be done."

"I will call you as soon as I find her. I will bring her into the Pentagon and we will question her together."

"Fine...I hope your wife didn't take the picture at face value...that could be a mess."

"Susan was upset but I think I smoothed it all over."

"Find her fast before this hits the news on both sides of the Atlantic."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

M enters the open main room clean and dressed. She spent a long time in the shower relishing the feeling of the warm water. M cannot believe she just did that...do all the women he is with have the same problem...bloody likely.

M blushes to herself as she replays the events of the last hour in her mind...christ...it is like he found her body's on switch. It was sudden and immediate...fueled by booze and desire.

This is so unlike her...and now butterflies are beginning to churn in her stomach...she has to go face him now...after acting wanton for him on the sofa during a movie.

Bond has to go change cars and get them some supplies...after only 24 hours on the run...she needs some more clothing and proper shoes for the woods. That should give her time to calm her agitated body and mind.

Bond makes a stew out of the few ingredients they have. He bought a bread and the place has butter. This will have to do.

Bond's mobile rings. "Yes Taner...do you have some good news for us?"

They still don't know where you are but they do know she is not in Britain. Q has prevented several hacking attempts and the two of us are being followed by the CIA. We are now staying in the office for the foreseeable future.

"What about the news Tanner? M wants to leak the sex scandal to the news...it may take the heat off us."

We will begin making that happen...by morning your time...it should be out. The PM called and the CIA director Cameron is claiming through official military channels that the two of you tried to steal classified information by use of blackmail. Be careful Bond...they are looking everywhere for you. Change cars and text Q to disrupt any CCTV cameras near you. You will have to leave within the next 24 hours.

"Those accusations are weak and ridiculous. We know what really happened and she has not even given us the full story. I will go for supplies within the next two hours...have Q on alert and work on a way to get us out of here."

We will 007 and good luck. We will continue to monitor all the CIA activity in Britain and round them up if necessary. I hope you are looking after her well Bond.

"I am hard at work pleasing her Tanner and promise I will never let her down."

Tame your flirtations for someone it will actually work on Bond...M knows you too well.

Hell, M knows him in the biblical sense now...thank every god he can name.

"Stop worrying Tanner and guide us out of here safely."

M enters the room as he places the mobile on the table. "What is the news?"

"Apparently your jilted lover is claiming that you seduced him in an attempt by you and myself to steal state secrets."

"What!"

"Yes and so I put Q and Tanner on the case of leaking your side and to the media. By tomorrow morning his handcuffed naked body will be all over the news...humiliation by M achieved."

M and Bond sit down to eat. "I hope it works and people don't believe that I am some sort of Mata Hari."

"I certainly hope not M because Mata Hari was shot at dawn for her deeds."

"And you don't think that Douglas will shoot me for mine? I think now that he is on the defencive...his work and personal life coming to a tumultuous end...I will end up shot at dawn if they find us."

Bond looks concerned. "I will make sure that doesn't happen M."

"I know you will dear boy."

M can tell how tense Bond is about this subject and does not want to discuss Douglas further.

"You cook very well James...this is very good."

"Glad you like it. Here is a pen...anything you need for clothing...food?"

"Yes...mainly shoes. How are you going to avoid getting caught?"

"Q is on it. We should be safe for the night here...after the news breaks tomorrow...we might have to leave."

"We need a way out of the country quickly and quietly."

"I will leave you with this gun and here are some extra clips. Shoot first M and ask questions later. I will use the knock when I return. Be safe M...Please."

M reaches for his face and caresses his cheek. "I will. You be careful too."

Bond grabs her hand from his face to stop her gentle touch. He has a job to do and if she touches him...he will not be able to pull himself away.

"Christ after this afternoon woman I'm tempted to just take you into the bedroom and continue to discover what makes you moan."

"James!. Mission first...save that for later."

"Promise M...promise me that this was not a one off...a drunken moment of insanity."

"Oh...James...I...I cannot promise you much but while we are here...I am yours. I need to go have a nap and hope the world does not collapse around us."

"Bond grabs her hand...Q is planting false trails all over the U.S. There are no indications that they have found us so close to where Cameron actually lives."

"I have always been an advocate of hiding in plain sight."

"I will be back as soon as possible...no more than two hours. If I am longer...you have to assume I've been taken."

M becomes agitated, "don't James...I will not think about you not making it back to me."

"If I don't cuddle up with you in bed by morning, get up and out of here tomorrow. The owner of the cabin lives 3 km east of here and will be your best bet."

"I trust in you James, and I trust Q and Tanner. We will be fine here until they tell us otherwise. The truth will come out eventually...I just need to keep pictures of me out of the press...but there are protocols for that. Q and Tanner know what to do and likely have replace all known photos of me with those of a much younger model...some woman in her late 40's"

"Glad to see there is a contingency plan for your attempted seduction M...I had no idea?"

M laughs and hits his arm. "I never expected to be embroiled in a sex scandal. You I could see. Perhaps I should send you to pleasure poor Susan."

Bond frowns at her, "M...don't go there...I don't think I will be able to sleep with another woman after today. I think you broke me."

"I certainly hope not...you are my best weapon after all."

Bond pulls her into a passionate kiss...one that neither of them want to break...but Bond has to go. They will need supplies if they're going to be stuck for a while.

The two new lovers break apart and share a look that is equal parts worry and passion.

"I will be back soon. Sleep with the gun beside you M."

"Hurry back."

Bond leaves and M locks the door. M pulls her hands to her heart...she can't help but worry...things have changed between them. It is completely unprofessional but they have.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Douglas Cameron stands before a group of his technical staff.

"I want them found...they have to be somewhere. I don't think they made for the borders. Come on...with our state of the art equipment...I don't care who you have to pay off, get into MI6's network and find her through them!"

The tech crew of the CIA run to do his bidding. One young lady runs right into Felix as he heads for the director's office.

"Woah there...don't hurt yourself...what is the hurry?"

"We need to get into a allies network and we have not yet succeeded."

"An allies? Whose?"

"All I am saying is that it is a lettered code system...that is all."

The woman pulls away after dropping her papers.

Q branch...this has James Bond written all over it. This is why he's been called back from Brazil.

Felix knocks on the director's door.

"COME!"

"Ahh...Felix Leiter just the man I needed to see...come...sit down."

Felix shakes the director's hand and sits down calmly...already prepared for questions about Britain's top spy...this is not the first time this has happened.

"Felix I need to know anything you can tell me about how James Bond would hide someone here in the U.S. anything he usually does to ward off unwanted attention. I have the techies on Q branch but I need insight into the man...will he show his hand or is he a stay in the shadows type."

"James? What has he done now?" Felix plays it jovial and cool...he will not give up James unless he has done something really terrible and he will need proof of that first.

"James Bond is hiding someone who interests us. We need her back here for questioning at the Pentagon."

"Her...he has a woman with him. That makes this easy. Bond will hide in plain sight at a luxury hotel or spa...he will be right out in the open. Whose wife did he make off with this time?"

Cameron looks pissed. "No one's wife...he has M and we need her for questioning about attacks on myself and espionage against us."

"M...as in the M...the woman that holds James' leash?"

"Yes."

"I've never had the pleasure of meeting her...I've spoken to her and I've got to say...she's tough as nails and straight to the point...but then you know that."

"Yes I do...anything you can think of that Bond would do with her to hide them."

A grin breaks out on Felix's face. He is suspicious of Cameron and what is going on here. Felix decides to play along and find out what he can...test the waters so to speak. He has never cared for Cameron but he is the big boss...until he isn't that is.

"I know what James Bond usually does with women he is to protect...so as I said look for him in a luxury hotel keeping her busy in the bedroom. However, this is M we are talking about. M is something special...and I doubt he will be able to wine and dine her into bed...cold as ice I've heard, but with a voice that could send you to heaven. Bond will not be easy to find if he is looking after a woman who means that much to him."

"They are in a relationship? I knew it! Why else would she have a 00 as a bodyguard."

"No...you misinterpreted…M is Bond's mother...fig.."

"Mother! Really? Did he tell you that?"

Something is not right here. Felix can feel it in his bones. Cameron is reactionary and volatile more that usual for him. Didn't even let him finish his statement.

"No sir...M's the mother figure for MI6...the way they call her ma'am...it almost sounds like mum. What has she done sir?"

The look that crosses the man's face is telling. Felix has seen the face of powerful, slighted, unsatisfied lovers a lot in this line of business. Douglas Cameron is wearing that face now.

"M has been off since her husbands passing. M accessed my private computer and stole something that she should not have and that is unforgivable."

"What did she steal...did actually she break in to your home?"

"No...she was my private guest for dinner and she betrayed my trust."

This is coming into focus...private diner...M angers him...that look...christ she slapped him...there is a small bruise on this left cheek...revenge...anxious...cover up.

"I wish I could be more help. Do you want me to try to contact James for you? I have a few numbers I can try."

"Yes do that and keep me informed agent. I will have some agents stake out all the luxury hotels on the east coast."

Felix stands and moves to the door. "I will try to find out what is going on for you sir...I will pass on what I know as soon as I find out."

"Thank you agent…I need you to know that this is another capture or kill situation with Bond."

"He is good at avoiding those sir."

"I know...and that is why we need your help on this Felix."

Sure he does...Felix is sure to have a tail from this moment on. James Bond what have you gotten yourself into this time?

To be continued...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Felix calls the number from the burner phone he just purchased at the gas station. He leaves a message on James' private number. If he is right...Q will be watching this line.

_James...long time no talk to. Getting yourself into trouble again with a woman likely. That is just like you...where are you? Hanging out in a luxury hotel...pouring champagne on someone elses wife? It is really warming here for this time of year...hope you are staying cool there. I just picked up this new number...drop me a line sometime soon. Always nice to speak with my brother from another mother. Speaking of mothers...don't break the heart of yours by getting into your normal level of trouble. I have to drive around now and lead some friends to some lovely hotels in the D.C. area. I will be sitting in a few bars if you care to join since I hear you are stateside._

_Hope to see you soon James. Felix._

Q and Tanner go over the message again.

"I have contacted a sister agency and there is an agent that is going to go look for Felix. I have given her a written message for him...giving him the detail in a highlighted book."

"Good thinking Tanner...she can just casually leave it on the bar for him."

"Yes. It gives him our side of the story...just in case. Bond trust's Felix with his private number so we need to trust him."

"It will be nice to have at least one ally in the CIA."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bond leaves the car in a grocery store parking lot and steals another. He drives 20 kms away and goes to a large 24 hour Wal-Mart. He hits the clothing section quickly getting himself some essentials and then goes to the woman's.

Bond cannot resist buying M some undergarments...and a sexy leopard print slip for night wear. Shoes and food are next. He gets some beer and wine trying to pay attention to his surroundings but his mind wanders to M.

All he can think of is spending the night in her arms...once he gets back he will pick her up and run to that bedroom. Unless there is any other furniture that minx wants to break in.

Bond makes it a rule to carry five hundred dollars in cash and makes his way out of the store avoiding cameras as well as possible. He sticks close to crowds and chats amiably with anyone around him.

Once in the car he takes off and drives 15 kms the other direction to another large shopping mall. He steals a truck tossing his supplies in the cab, deactivates the GPS and takes off again making a variety of changes in direction and finally heads into the mountains taking a less than traveled route.

Bond looks at his watch...it is almost 8...he has been 3 hours. He hopes she is asleep and doesn't notice.

M is in a deep sleep when the knocking sound wakes her. She has Bond's gun in her hand as she makes it to the door. The knocks come and She opens it.

"A little later than you thought?"

Bond quickly kisses her.

"No troubles...just had to make sure I wasn't followed. Did you have as good nap?"

"Yes...why do you ask?"

Bond smirks, putting the bags on the table and pulls out a satin slip...leopard print with black lace. M laughs and takes it from his hands. M's hand brushes his and his eyes darken...he growls.

"Because I want you well rested...so we can continue getting to know each other better."

Bond eyes her in a way that makes her feel...her heart speed up.

"Bond...we need to talk…"

"Talking is not what I have in mind M...why don't you try that on?"

"We need to put this away James."

"Are you avoiding this...us...are you regressing back to the way it was between us? Because that particular genie is never going back in the bottle M."

Bond puts his hands on her hips pulling her against him. M braces herself against him with her hands on his chest.

Bond kisses her and she kisses back but then pulls away again.

"Bond we need to put this away and make plans for what we will do in the next day or so. We will need to leave soon."

"M, stop worrying. It is a big country and they have a lot of border to patrol. Q and Tanner are all over this. I for one trust them and I really need to see you naked again.

"Bond! Hand me the food for the refrigerator please."

Bond and M put away all the food.

"I do trust them and although our diversion from watching Lord of the Rings was nice...I think we need to discuss this."

"M...no don't destroy this by defining it. You will over analyze everything and then ruin it. I don't want to be left panting and desperate in your wake."

"Bond...this is unprofessional and we can chalk it all up to mission passion...it is definitely not the first time for you."

Bond frowns, "why are you bringing this up now? You are trying to distance yourself from me now. Damn it M! I knew it! I knew it was too good to be true!"

Bond begins to pace in front of her.

"I get you...finally...where I've always wanted you...one on one...bloody well trapped in a rustic honeymoon cottage far away from civilization and you decide to become the queen of ice and numbers again. Fuck M...this is the greatest fantasy of my bloody lonely miserable life and now I am standing here yelling when all I want to do in bury my face in your wonderfully sexy breasts!"

"Don't be so melodramatic Bond. You knew I was not planning on...engaging with you but we did and we will not be able to discuss or let on that it happened. Can you understand that? I know that you usually relieve your mission pressure with that kind of behaviour but I...I am too old for you and I am your boss. This could mean both our job...it can't be risked."

Bond walks towards her...face like thunder. He grabs her shoulders and kiss her passionately. Then he pulls away holding her hips and looking down at her.

"I love you M...regardless of age or our jobs."

"Bond...I don't think.."

"M I am asking you not to over think this for once in your life...please. I will do anything...I promise won't tell a soul that we are lovers."

M looks hesitant...but his face is so sad and so beautiful. How can she crush him after what he is doing, and will do to keep her safe.

When Bond leans in to kiss her again she does not fight him...they kiss and they continue...enjoying making out in the kitchen.

M gives a little yelp as Bond tightens his hands on her hips and lifts her on to the counter bringing her closer to his face. Bond stands between her bare legs as Bond hikes her skirt up her thighs.

Clothing begins to hit the floor as they lose themselves in caresses and kisses.

M breaks away…"Bond...James," she pants. "Bed...NOW!"

"Yes ma'am."

Bond pulls her hard against him and circles his arms around her and lifts...carrying her to the bedroom...the rest of the clothing comes off in a flurry of hands, pants and moans.

They roll around for what seems like ages as Bond crawls down her body to taste her again.

"I don't think I will ever get enough of this M...you taste so good."

"Oh god, James...James!"

M's heart is pounding in her chest...her breath escaping in gasps of pleasure.

Bond trails kisses down her legs to her feet and back up to lavish time on her ample breasts. M cannot believe how much he is willing to give her before he takes pleasure for himself.

M pulls his mouth to hers as she cradles him between her legs. "Gods you're beautiful James."

"I was thinking the same about you...you are even more sexy than I ever imagined."

"I'm a post-menopausal dwarf…I know this won't last James but I want to thank you for making me feel wanted and loved again."

Bond hovers above her staring into her beautiful deep blue eyes. He traces her elegant brow down along her cheekbones to her graceful neck. M shivers from his touch.

"No wonder they flock to you James...you make them feel like they're the only woman in the world...so special."

"You think this is an act...M...this is me...I am not like this with the others...not even Vesper. You are the first woman I've ever made love to."

A tear slips out of one of M's eyes, he is serious...she is in a blissful state of shock. This beautiful dangerous man, here naked between her legs amazes her.

Bond gently rocks into M as she arches under him...they move and moan and kiss. Bond is very gentle enjoying their leisurely place as they make love for the second time today.

Bond feels the need to keep count...he has never made love before today.

Bond always knew it would be her...they trust and need each other so much. This relationship has evolved over years...since before her husband died.

This is not the first time M has made love...Bond knows this but it is telling that she is giving herself away in a place like this, after all that has happened to them over the years.

All he needed to do was get her to neutral ground alone...and it all worked out. Approaching her in her home...that always put her on the defensive.

They share more kisses as the pleasure builds. M spurs him on with her husky voice panting, "more...harder...yes...yes!"

M bites his ear lobe as they both get close. Bond kisses her deeply loving every second of this. The two lovers let their mutual climax roll over them. Bond collapses and buries his face in her neck...peppering kisses along her soft skin.

Bond rolls off her with a groan. He hates losing this connexion with her so he wraps her in his arms and pulls the blanket up around them.

They fall into a comfortable doze in each others arms.

M looks at her lover smiling...he holds on to her like he is afraid she will disappear. "James...I need to go to the bathroom...you will have to release me."

"Never M...I don't want you out of my sight."

"Well you have to let me out...now."

M climbs out of bed and makes her way to the bathroom. She laughs as she catches sight of the slip Bond bought for her and takes it with her to the bath.

Bond is now propped up against the headboard looking at her with a smile.

"I knew you would look amazing in that M...get back over here...I think you are inspiring me for round two."

"James...I need a proper nights sleep, not to mention this was round two today. I am an old woman and I need my sleep."

"Fine...get in here...I hope you don't mind if I snuggle you all night."

"I think I would enjoy that."

M climbs back into bed and Bond pulls her up against his body. There is a smaller telly in the bedroom so he clicks on the movie.

M starts to laugh.

"Well, someone interrupted me getting to see this movie...and I am not tired after our interlude. A fact that I am more than willing to prove to you M."

"Bond...you are incorrigible."

"Yes I am...where you're concerned. This is a little bit of heaven...being trapped here with you on the run. As long as those idiots don't find us...this will be the best vacation I have ever had."

"James is there no end to your flattery?"

"Where you're concerned love, no and no end to my savagery for Douglas Cameron. That man should be put down M."

"Why Bond? What will it serve but to prove any negative involvement in CIA issues that will lead to a horrible political mess and the end of my job."

Bond caresses her shoulder as they snuggle watching the movie. M eventually nods off and Bond just watches her sleep...the gentle rise and fall of her chest encased in her satin slip.

Bond's soul feels content, his body sated but willing for more. He imagines spending all his available time with M...if she will let him and that is the crux of the problem. M is stubborn and even if she eventually admits feelings for him...will she allow this to continue when and if they get home.

Thoughts like this swarm through his brain as he eventually nods off. To be woken early the morning to the sound of the mobile ringing.

Bond extricates himself from M's arms and gets the message. Felix has made contact and they are all on the move. Q wants them to leave by noon and head back into DC towards the embassy.

There is an email attachment of the news that broke to the Washington Post...the sex scandal.

_**Head of CIA handcuffed to his bed by Mata Hari.** _

_It has come to the attention of the investigative body of the FBI and the Pentagon, that a woman was lured to his home with sexual intent after meetings in DC from a meeting of the head of SIS agents. It is understood that Mrs. Cameron was away for the weekend and eyewitnesses claim that Director Cameron invited the mystery woman for dinner at his home. Later that evening emergency vehicles were sent to assist an unconscious Cameron who was drugged and lashed to his bed in a compromising position. The CIA has yet to comment and this image was released of the woman that the FBI and CIA would like for questioning. The county from where Mati Hari comes from is unknown but there is a lot of chatter between the Prime Minister of Great Britain and the U.S. Embassy in London. Could the mystery woman belong to infamous MI6? Witnesses were unable to confirm from the photo given to investigators. The CIA and FBI were unavailable for comment and it is believed that the Pentagon will take over the lead on this case._

Bond showers and gets dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. New clothes that he purchased last evening. He wants to make M breakfast before he lets her read the news and they pack to leave.

It depresses him that they have to go...the honeymoon is over. Back to his real life and hopefully M wants him part of hers.

To be continued...


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Once breakfast's cleared Bond backs M up to the wall in the kitchen.

Bond and M feel the overwhelming need to consummate their honeymoon one last time...it is not going to be a leisurely or gentle copulation.

This is unbelievably urgent and reminiscent of the kind of trysts Bond usually has on a mission.

Bond pins M up against the wall in the kitchen. Pulling the slip up as one hand slides her panties down her legs.

M moans into his mouth as her hands caress his shoulders and back pulling him tight against her.

Bond lifts her body up off the floor and closer to his mouth...pressing her against the wall as he peppers kisses along her neck and collar-bone.

"M...Where? Bed...floor...table...counter...wall? This wall feels sturdy."

Each kiss...these words escape his lips between desperate, gasps of pleasure.

M laughs...a deep sexy laugh and Bond groans, thrusting his hips against her, his arousal evident...pinning her harder against the wall.

"Bed...I could hardly manage the other choices at my age."

"Your age...has nothing to do with your flexibility...you demonstrated that to me on the sofa yesterday, love."

"Don't argue with me Bond...I want the bed for comfort...and yours. What I managed tipsy is not what I would choose for a vigorous after breakfast fuck. Besides James, I do my best work in the comfort of my bed."

"Oh, M. I love it when you talk dirty to me."

M swats him as he spins her suddenly and carries her quickly to the bedroom.

Regardless of this hasty rush to taste her one last time before leaving, his feelings remain the same and are swelling as fast as another part of his anatomy.

Bond tosses her on the bed and immediately buries his head between her legs. M squeals as Bond's tongue works its magic leaving her panting a breathless within minutes.

Bond crawls up her body nipping and sucking her breasts while her hands play with his hair...caressing his ears, neck and shoulders.

M wants him...bad. She pushes his shoulder and knocks him to his back crawling up his body and taking him in her small hand. M positions herself above him.

"Wait...M...are you ready?" Bond uses his fingers to her sex probing and caressing her soft skin. M closes her eyes getting lost in his ministrations.

"Look at me M."

M opens her eyes and meets his. They are dark with lust as she lowers herself on to him. Bond rests his hands on her hips pulling her flush to him in a sudden thrust. M gyrates her hips and takes control. Bond watches in amazement as she claims him as her own. Every movement, every sound is bliss to him.

M rides him like a woman on a mission and any attempt to wrestle control back by Bond's met by her pinning his shoulders to the mattress and her stopping his movements.

Sex with M is like arguing with her in the office, fast to escalate and continuously arousing. She rides him over the edge quickly almost brutally this time.

Lingering regret furrows James' brow as their heart beats return to normal after M rode him hard and collapsed on top of him.

Joy mixed with dread...that she will stand up get dressed in a suit and suddenly transform into M...his boss and just laugh all this off as if just a minor side effect of the mission.

M lies across his chest her leg thrown over his, absently tracing paths along his muscular chest.

Bond is upset...she can tell. His distress comes off him in waves. Just like yesterday after their first coupling.

Perhaps she has become accustom to how he thinks and now...how he feels about her.

It still amazes her that he feels anything at all for a woman who is so much older than him. This is dangerous territory and she really should end this here and now, but if she is honest with herself she really doesn't want too.

"What is it James?"

"Nothing...do you have your things packed?"

"Yes except for my get away clothes...but what is really bothering you?"

"You know me to damn well woman."

"Yes I do, so out with it 007. What is the problem?"

"You are the problem. You, me, this and that ass Cameron."

"I see. Look this was wonderful, and a great memory but it should end here..."

"I knew it! Is that why this time you practically screwed me into the mattress like a woman possessed? No slow languid blissful lovemaking this time? I thought we were beyond pretending this was only an affair...an itch you needed scratched."

"So you didn't enjoy it?"

"Christ...it was the best, but this was just you turning me into a mission related fuck wasn't it M?"

"Well perhaps turnabout is fair play James...I did say **should**."

James is so damn sexy when he's riled up. He has reawakened a part of her that M had assumed was dead and buried with Nigel last year.

"Should? So you are not kicking me to the former lover shelf...even when you consider this inappropriate for a woman in your position?"

"James...I honestly don't know what to do with you. It is inappropriate but you...well, you have gotten under my skin dear boy. At my age...you have to learn not to deny oneself pleasure where you can find it because life is dwindling down. Nigel told me...in his last days...not to ignore any chance for love. He was the love of my life James...and I miss him every day. However, waking up in your arms...it no longer seems as painful. I felt none of the guilt that I thought would be associated from taking a new lover."

"Have you M? Have you taken a new lover?"

"Well as we are currently lying naked in bed I think that would be a given Bond."

"Yes...but am I your new lover? Will I be able to hold you like this again? In London, as your lover, boyfriend...what I am trying to ask is do I have any hope of occupying a place in your heart...your future?"

M's touched that he is so concerned about the nuances of their relationship. She traces his hairline with her fingertip.

"You have my dear boy and the rest will sort itself out in time. We need to leave soon. How are we leaving this place? Burn it to the ground or only the sheets that can prove what went on here?"

Bond had not thought of that...they will have to cleanse the place or that bastard will find out what they had done since M got away from him. That will not look good for M or sent the bastard over the edge of whatever reason he has left.

"I will begin cleaning then and we will burn the sheets."

M showers and pulls on the jeans and large grey cowl-neck jumper that Bond bought her. M feels uncomfortable without a suit on at this point in her life but she supposes looking like an average old woman will be a good cover.

Within two hours M and Bond are driving away from the cabin where it all started. That is means more to Bond than M, will have repercussions later when they are not running for their lives.

M's confined to lying under a blanket in the back seat of the truck so not to appear on any traffic cameras.

They head are still on the mountain roads when the call comes in from Tanner. The CIA has picked up the trail. Felix has given them an address to go to.

"What has happened Tanner?" M asks from the back seat.

_Cameron has gone ballistic. The entire of the organization is looking for you M. They have questions for you at the Pentagon with the chief of staff. They are now heading up the investigation but if the CIA find you...Felix says you will be taken directly to Cameron first._

"So what you are saying Tanner is that I should make my way to the Pentagon...I will have to clarify my position and be embarrassed in front of the military élite just because Cameron can't keep it in his pants."

Bond frowns and asks, "Tanner how did they find us?"

_They began looking into all hotels and rental places in a 50 mile radius. They called the renters of the cabins and they described Bond to a Tee...you should work on being less conspicuous Bond._

"Well I hope Felix can come through for us...how far Tanner?"

_I am glad you managed to get away from there in time. Q sent you a map and good luck._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bond pulls up to the home and sees the garage open...Bond drives in and it closes behind them. "Stay in the car M."

Bond moves to the door with his gun in hand as the door into the house opens to show Felix. They clasp arms and hug briefly.

"M...you can come out now."

M open her door and climbs down looking at Felix and smiling. "Forgive my appearance Felix...being on the run, requires a certain understated appearance."

"Ma'am I don't think you could make rags look bad….Bond you never told me."

"What?"

"That M is so stunning...after what we have to deal with, Cameron...as you know...M is a breath of fresh air."

"Do all agents flirt this much or is it just you two?"

They move into the nice suburban home and sit down at the kitchen table. Felix has as series of mobile phones on the table.

"How did you find this house Felix?" James asks.

"I had to take a bit of time to throw off my tail and I am under suspicion so I really have to leave and head into work soon. This is my cousin's house and she is away for a week on business."

M looks concerned, "you will not be doing yourself any favours by helping us. Do you know who it is that wants to see me at the Pentagon?"

"Yes a general Scott and by all accounts he is a good man. From what I heard he even questioned the strange story Cameron pieced together for the reason he was….you know...indisposed. Cameron is a wily one and twisted him unknowingly towards his side...apparently you have not been right since your husband passed and you are...get this...having an affair with 007."

Bond smirks and M's face flushes for a moment. If Cameron had not started this thing...she and Bond would never have...she may have never known how he felt and if he told her in London...would have sent him away because of the sheer absurdity of it all.

"Yes well I assume Q and Tanner filled you in on some of the details of what really happened."

"Yes and I deduced by the slight bruising on his left cheek that someone slapped the man...then he managed to get cuffed naked to his own bed with his own cuffs."

M looks down at the table as she feels her face flush with embarrassment. "It's the humiliation, this entire fiasco will get both of us in the end. Q leaked the information to your press just to tilt the story in my favour."

"Yes, here is the paper...I thought you might like it...the image of the woman...where did that one come from?"

"That is the stand in that is often used for when I am in public areas...that is the image on file for me. What I think we should do now is go to the Pentagon directly...well after I go get a proper suit. I assume the driver took our cases from the hotel and back to London so I will need to shop. Bond I would like you to be the diversion. Felix you chase Bond and bring him into the CIA. I will go directly to the Pentagon without announcement. This should stir the pot a bit and result in Cameron's dismissal or forced retirement."

"M...I can't leave you unattended."

"Bond...I will be fine. I look like someone's Grandmother going out shopping...even if the CIA finds me I will make a public scene and Felix can make sure that General Scott knows we are in custody so that he will expect us both unharmed at the Pentagon. This seems the only solution because we cannot be caught by Douglas' supporters and hidden or killed trying to escape."

Bond looks panicked at the thought of separation.

"Bond it is a good plan. M can even call Scott and tell him she is on the way from your burner...just don't make the call too long. I will call him and get his direct line so because I am closing in on Bond. I will call Cameron first and let him know I am on your tail and then the Pentagon."

Felix leaves the room to begin making calls. Bond hands M all the cash he has left.

"This is the plan then. Here is the mobile and take care to stay out of sight. M...I don't want anything to happen to you...I couldn't bare it..."

"Bond don't worry...I will avoid cameras as much as I am able but there is a chance they will catch me first. I will shop as fast as I can but I do not plan on being captured or go to the Pentagon dressed down, I need to look like a professional."

Felix walks back in the room and hands M a slip of paper. "Here is the number for the General. There is a taxi on the way here ma'am. Tell the cabbie to take you to this shopping area it is the closest to the Pentagon."

Felix shows M the map on his phone and he hands her a wad of bills. "It is a high-end mall and I doubt you have enough cash to cover what you will need."

"Thank you Felix...I will make sure to reimburse you when we get home."

"Bond here is where I will catch you...head out now and I will follow once M gets in her cab."

"I really don't like this plan...I don't want to be the bait, the damsel in distress."

M and Felix laugh at him as he gathers his keys off the table. "M be careful and don't call the Pentagon until you are almost there or in the bloody parking lot."

"I will see you later 007 and don't do anything to provoke their violence."

"Felix will have to rough me up a bit...just so it seems like I fought...I am sure you will enjoy the hell out of it."

"It may just make up for all the times I have to risk my ass to save yours James."

Bond drives a way in the stolen truck as Felix waits by the window watching for M's cab.

"I've never seen Bond so protective before ma'am. Somehow I think that all of MI6 would be the same. I have spoken to Q and Tanner through a third party...even other countries agents are behind you ma'am...Cameron is not going to survive this mess."

"I take it you don't like the man much?"

"No ma'am but he plays the political game well. I guess this time his arrogance got the best of him."

"Let's hope that is the case Felix...because cooperation between Britain and the United States is on the line. Who was your go between?"

"An agent Booker, Canadian. She passed me messages from Mr. Tanner in hotel bars."

"Tanner initiated the friendly fire protocol...please pass that on to Bond when you meet him. I will be sure to thank agent Booker when this mess is all cleaned up."

"Your cab is here M. Good luck and stay safe."

M pulls on her baseball cap to cover her distinctive white hair and nods at Felix as she leaves out the front door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bond is wandering around the small store Felix directed him to...there are hardly any cameras no wonder he picked this sight...there are blinds spots everywhere.

M had better be alright. He doesn't have to wait long and Felix comes in the store, yells at him and draws his gun.

This is how they're going to play this. Bond leaps at Felix and the tussle on the floor of the store...people leave and others cower in the corner. One even has the wherewithal to film it on his phone.

Felix gets Bond in the face and then cuffs him, dragging him to his feet. They leave the store and head to Felix's car.

"Thanks for taking it easy on me Felix."

"No problem James. I need to thank you for holding back. Are you ready to descend into the belly of the beast?"

"I am as long as Cameron is there...I will enjoy speaking with the man...about where he places his hands on unsuspecting women in the future."

"M wanted me to tell you that Tanner initiated the friendly fire protocol...what is that?"

"If our friends turn on us...we gather your agents and expel them from Britain and ours retreat to the closest embassy. Then we route all our business through a commonwealth agency...Canadian likely since we're in North America. Is that who got to you from Tanner?"

"Yes, agent Booker from Canada...passed me a well-marked novel to read in a hotel bar. So what happened? Between Cameron and M?"

"They have known each other for a long time and from what she has let me know he waited for M to become a widow and decided for the both of them that they should become lovers."

"I see and M disagreed. What I really want to know is how she managed to cuff him...she didn't have to…well I guess not or he would not be so pissed off. She humiliated him, does she have anything other than the photo? The picture is bad enough to ruin the marriage but what else happened?"

"M didn't tell me...other than she had to distract him somehow to cuff him...by kissing him. There is a video confession of what happened and that she took after the pictures...if he knows about that...well that would explain the capture or kill order."

"So that cute looking woman managed to trap him escape, humiliate him and possibly destroy his career in the course of an hour. Wow... remind me never to mess with her, that is some dame!"

"Cute? You think M is cute?"

"Come on you must think she is attractive Bond...even you must see past the age difference."

"Oh god Felix...you have it all wrong. M is more than cute...she's sexy as hell and her appeal goes beyond the physical. As you said M managed to do all that because she is sexy intelligent...believe me...she drives one to distraction."

"Sounds like you're included it that group Bond."

Bond just smiles at Felix as they pull up to the CIA compound.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Douglas' assistant Frank give the report. "Sir, Felix is on the trail of Bond...he is about to apprehend."

"Good...have them here as soon a possible."

"General Scott would like an update sir...he is on-line 1."

"Fine let me know when 007 arrives. Put him in cell 13."

"The cell without cameras? Will you be questioning him yourself director?"

Douglas nods affirmative as he takes the phone to speak with the General pain in his ass that he needs to sway to his side.

"Yes General. It looks like agent Leiter and old acquaintance of the 00 agent Bond, has a lead on them."

_That has changed...you will bring them here to the Pentagon. This investigation is out of your hands now because of the political mess this has started. The state department is now involved and so are we._

"I will bring them to you as soon as we manage to capture them."

XXXXXXXXXXX

M walks into the mall and finds a nice dress shop. She wanders around finding a nice dark purple suit jacket...a white lacey blouse and black slacks. Once dressed professionally M wanders into a large department store and finds a nice perfume samples.

A sales lady approaches. "You have the nicest cheek bone ma'am. Would you like to have us apply some makeup before you head to wherever you are dresses to go."

"That would be lovely. I have a meeting and all my makeup was accidentally left."

M leaves the mall and catches a cab. At the front gates of the Pentagon M make a call to the General.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sir we have facial recognition that has a hit at a clothing store."

"A clothing store...I thought Felix had them? PUT IT ON SCREEN NOW!"

The grainy black and white image floods the screen in front of him...it is her...that hair, cheekbones...those lips.

"GET MEN THERE NOW!"

The agent with Frank runs from the office to do is bidding.

Damn it...they separated. He needs to get her before she slips away again. He will use Bond's life as leverage and make her come to him. What to do with her once she is here...that is the question.

Scott sill wants to see them...that is a problem. Unfortunately there will be a terrible accident that Bond will not survive and M may get injured and die...in the eyes of the world anyway.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"General, there is a woman on the phone for you...your private line."

"Who is it?"

"She claims her name is M."

"Damn it! Put her through now!"

_Hello, General. I understand that you are looking for me. I am at the front gate waiting to be invited in. I have something you need to see so that I can finally go home._

"I will meet you at the entrance M."

To be continued...


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Bond's cuffed body is yanked out of the car and dragged by two large agents with Felix following behind. They dump him into a room as he waits for the inevitable arrival of Douglas Cameron.

Bond should feel honoured...here he is in a room with no observation window and apparently no cameras. This room is for very special guests and Bond readies himself for the inevitable beating he is about to take.

It will all be worth it as long as M gets away from Cameron and his wayward hands.

Bond does not wait long. He can hear raised voices outside the door...one of them belongs to Felix.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Damn it Leiter, where the hell is she?"_

_I only found James where I traced him to a store...buying supplies. She could be anywhere...do you have eyes on the embassy?_

_Of course I do...I don't have pudding for brains! I think there is something going on here that you are not telling me Felix. Wait in your office...I will be there shortly, after I question her lap dog. Take him away and sit on him until I come to speak with him._

_I can't believe you are turning on your own, director...just because the woman turned you down._

_Enough! Get him out of here!_

_Hit a little too close to the truth Cameron?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bond hears a scuffle and someone, likely Felix...getting pushed around. He feels bad that this is going to go poorly for his old friend also.

The door bursts open...the man who Bond wants to strangle the life out of is now here alone with him. Bond's hands are cuffed behind him but the fantasy of getting his hands around the bastards neck persists.

Cameron stands and paces around the room...anger and nerves coming off him in waves of frustration.

"So agent 007. It seems that you forgot that in your role as **bodyguard** you're supposed to have the woman you're guarding close by."

"I haven't forgotten that...if I had trusted my gut instinct about the way you were looking at her...I never would have left her alone in your house."

Cameron pauses and smirks at Bond...his earlier assumptions about the man reasserting themselves. He wants to find out if M has been playing with her staff...something else to use against her.

"M...oh...she was fine with me...there was no threat intended...hurting that woman was the farthest thing from my mind. Pleasure was all I had in mind." Cameron's says flippantly, as if it were all nothing to be concerned about.

"She bloody well said no Cameron and you know it!"

Bond's irate and Cameron plans on pushing him...find out where the minx is hiding.

"She was taking some convincing...I made an error in judgement and had a little too much wine with dinner. I won't make the same mistake twice."

"Really...that's your excuse? You will not get another chance with her...after what you did she has washed her hands of you."

"I am not here to debate anything with the likes of you Bond...where is M?"

"I don't know where she is...hopefully on her way to London."

Douglas hits Bond across the face. It felt good to wipe the smug look of the arrogant Englishman's face.

"You should know better than to test me boy...she is only your boss...give me her location. Loyalty to Queen and country will only last so long. The boss is not who you have to protect...you need to protect the job...the agency just like I have to with mine."

Now he will see the truth of their relationship.

"M is the agency I have to protect."

Bond does not fail to answer with more than his words...how is he her best agent? How is this 007 such a thorn in the CIA's side? What does she see in him besides the looks? He never thought M was that shallow and Bond is far too easy to read.

"I think it is more than that...maybe she has that motherly appeal? She has all of her agents looking after mommy dearest...no? I see from the flash in your eyes. It's more than that with you isn't Bond? You are her lover? Is that is why she refused me? So now all I have to do is eliminate the competition."

"Oh that's been tried by this agency before to no avail."

It is all but written on his face...he is her lover.

"So...for her best agent, you really are very easy to read Agent Bond. You are in love with her or at least infatuated...now you know how I have felt for 15 years."

"You call what you have infatuation? You really do have problems. You need to reexamine your life, but then again you may not have much time left to do that."

"Your idle threats amuse me Bond...now, how long have you two been lovers? Did she take you to bed before or after the doddering old man died? My, my, Isn't she just the most hypocritical woman in the world."

"M did no such thing. As far as I know she loved her husband a great deal."

"Well Mr. Bond. This time you don't have your lovely boss to protect you. I called off the kill order on you in South America, only because she spoke with me. I love the sound of her voice and it was enough to call off the hounds so that she would owe me one...one I have yet to collect. A debt she should have repaid on her back the night before last in my house. I have agent picking her up now at a mall buying clothes."

"Keep your hands off her!"

"Or what?"

Cameron watches the seethingly angry man strain against his cuffs. He has it bad...perhaps it is all new...could they just have become lovers?

"Or she will kick you to the wall again. M can look after herself and anyone who underestimates her soon finds that out. Case in point you...sir."

Cameron smiles maliciously down on Bond and leans in to speak into his ear.

"Give me her number... or you will be shot while escaping. Before you get any crazed ideas about sacrificing yourself...I can get her in her home in London...I have friends watching her house. Would you like to know my plans for her?"

"Why do you need her number if you already have her...unless you actually don't? I've been in this position before...you think you hold all the card so go ahead...tell me your nefarious plans. The amusing thing is that M has likely deduced the lot and has counter moves of her own. You're a self-important evil pig and no match for her."

"I will enjoy having sex with her once I get her here. You see I have made sure that she will agree to make love to me and then we will put this whole fiasco to rest...maybe even start a long distant romantic relationship...after your death of course."

"You are deluded...how do you think they will let you keep this job after the international incident you've caused. What will happen when you get fired...will you're friends still stand by you?"

Bond's tired of playing these games with him.

Cameron has deduced that Bond's relationship with M has changed..."you know director...if you had been a gentleman...she never would have had to go on the run with me...and yes...we found ways to entertain ourselves while alone. You were an idiot to assume she would or will ever hop into bed with you. If you had actually courted her properly...you may have had a chance. M is not like the women you usually take to bed...who do whatever you want them too...M does not bend to any man's will."

Cameron's eyes narrow...obviously tired of Bond's taunts.

Cameron hits Bond until he lies bound, bloody and nearly unconscious on the floor of the interrogation room. He snaps of Bond on the floor of the cell...bloodied but still alive for now. He may still need the leverage against her...and a scapegoat to the espionage that the two of them managed against the CIA.

Cameron steps out of the room and his assistant Frank leaves two agents to guard the room as they walk back towards Felix's office.

"Sir but what about the Pentagon?" Frank asks.

"They do not have to know when we apprehended the criminal...yet. Where is M did the agents nab her at the mall?"

"No sir they missed her."

Damn MI6...damn her stubborn nature! Cameron needs to turn this around and he as the perfect documents to plant on her phone the second he gets her.

Felix is in his office under guard by the time they manage to get there from the basement.

"Felix...Felix...what I am going to do with you. A CIA agent who is more loyal to MI6 than his home agency. I will consider letting you keep your job if you get M to voluntarily turn herself over to me."

"To you...or to the CIA? I know what you plan to do with her and you are a sick bastard!"

"You...you think I am sick for being attracted to an older woman? Where is your sense of enlightenment?"

"That is not what I mean and you know it...you were not a gentleman and you were not taking no for an answer."

Cameron snarls at Felix as he hits him across his chin. The chair tumbles over and Douglas forces the cell phone into Felix's hand…"forward this picture to her now!"

Felix does and attempts to rise as his assistant claps the cuffs on him and forces him back down into the now upright chair.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

M feels her mobile go off and she opens the text. The image of a beaten and barely conscious Bond appears. Felix sent this...but it's from Douglas Cameron. Damn it!

Felix is in custody and Bond is alive but he may have a terrible accident trying to escape unless she turns herself in.

M has to end this...her stomach is in knots as she enters the building knowing that if this is the path she takes...it could mean James' and possibly Felix's life.

M's decision is made for her as a tall man in a General's uniform walks towards her and extends his hand with a smile. M turns on her mobile, hopefully home is watching.

"You must be M...I wish we were meeting under better circumstances. Please follow me to my office where we can talk about what happened."

"With all due respect General here is the video proof that Douglas Cameron forced me up to his room and in his deluded inability to seduce me, sexual assault was his intention."

M hands her mobile to the General hitting play on the video...the second the mobile went live Q would have taken everything from it for duplication also. There is no way the U.S. government can destroy this evidence now.

M hands General Scott the burner mobile she used to call him. "Here is the image and threat that Douglas Cameron just sent me...he has my bodyguard and the one honourable CIA agent that helped us remain free to make this plan. What I need from you is to take me there and stop this political disaster before it gets worse."

The General calls an aid as he views the other cell phone M has. They exit the building and climb into a large SUV with two armed personnel.

M calls Tanner during the ride.

"Tanner...yes I am fine but Bond may not be. We are on the way there now. Please inform the PM that I am on my way home within the next 3 hours, have the jet readied. General Scott from the Pentagon is taking me to the CIA to collect Bond while Cameron is dealt with. Please hold all other press releases until I notify you otherwise."

The General turns to look at M as she concludes her call. "I am sorry M. I have alerted the White House about your arrival and our destination. They have alerted the deputy director to take over. The question is, are you going to press charges against him?"

"No that would amount to nothing and I cannot testify. I will ask him to end this all quietly and as long as he keeps an ocean between him and myself at all times I will be happy. Years of friendship destroyed over his inability to understand I didn't feel the same way. It is a shame really. I hope that I can convince him to step aside without issue and call off all kill orders against my agent and myself."

"That should not be an issue, once Peters takes over. I will see to it that Cameron's orders are rescinded. M could this have all been a misunderstanding?"

"You heard the recording...how is NO said many times consent?"

"I apologize in advance if this seems inconsiderate or inappropriate but these are the type of questions that would be asked of you, and if you answer me now...I will take that to my superiors with my recommendations for director Cameron's mandatory retirement. But I have to ask, what exactly happened that allowed you to cuff him to his bed?"

"Douglas forcibly carried me upstairs to his room...it was staged...champagne on ice...candles unlit but set out around the room. I found out later that he had taken a Viagra before dinner it was entirely premeditated on his part. We did have a fair amount to drink with dinner and he was drinking before I arrived. I had a whiskey in my room before going to dinner. I said no and slapped him for kissing me at the table and then he picked me up and took me upstairs. I objected many times and told him I was not interested in an affair with a married man and closed and locked the door blocking me from any exit. At this point I had two choices, be assaulted or take matters into my own hands and find some way to incapacitate him by playing along. I did the later and found cuffs in the washroom along with the sleeping pills I put in my champagne glass. I then switched the glasses. Unfortunately the pills where not going to work immediately so I managed to distract him enough to cuff him, ran down to get my mobile and tape his confession after I took the photos. It was the only way I could think of to clear my name of any wrongdoing should it end up being his word against mine."

"Well, for my part I think that this is very cut and dried M. I don't think there will be much of an inquiry...they like to keep these things hushed up. If he fights us on stepping down, then it could get sticky. The man has many allies and you are a foreign agent...the press could be used to manipulate the facts. Cameron has already begun spinning tails of your instability since the death of your husband."

"I know...I just want him to step down. The rest is up to you and your government. I assume that it will all be swept under the rug and as long as I never see or hear from that man again I will be fine. How long until we get there? I do not want him to kill my man and harm any others in the process."

"I asked Deputy director Peters to keep it quiet and guard your man until we arrive."

"Good and I will leave with Bond as soon as we get him. I cannot stay in the U.S. any longer. Tanner has informed me that the Prime Minister is anxious to hear directly from me and end this political disaster."

"I am sure that the President will call and apologize to your government for the actions of former Director Cameron."

They pull up to the Langley offices and enter. They're met by Peters who looks nervously between M and the General.

The armed guards walk beside them as they stride to the offices.

"I will go in alone first, I want you to record everything. He is more likely to admit the entire thing to me alone because he does not consider me a physical threat. Do you have a com for me?" M asks Peters.

Peters hands M a mini microphone and she clips it to her jacket...it will provide whatever extra proof she may need against Douglas.

"Yes...are you sure ma'am?"

"Yes..I am. I've know him for 15 years and if he feels backed into a corner...this may become worse. It is only logical for me to get the man to see reason...after all that has happened in the last two days. Douglas is likely over any interest in the two of us forming a relationship of any kind. Douglas will be in containment mode and far more interested in trying to save his career."

"But ma'am having a foreign head of a SIS organization and suspected of stealing secrets." Peters looks at her very seriously.

M glares at the man not holding back in any way. "You aren't trying to cover for the man are you? If you're connected to the man...I will tell you this now. I have been in contact with home and all of your CIA operative in Britain are on their way to military bases. They are all being sent home. It has come to my attention that some were watching my home and my staff. We will have to work out a plan to ease tensions in London. I will expect you, Director Peters, in London next week in my office for debriefing. Do I make myself clear?"

The General and Peters look at the small woman in awe and shock...what could they do or say, M has the entire agency over a barrel. The photo is already in the public eye but once the rest of the story breaks...

If M releases her side of the story to the public...of Cameron's abuse of his power...it will be a serious PR disaster for the agency and for the government. The intelligence community will be in an uproar if this is how the CIA treats its allies.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

M enters the elevator and heads towards Douglas' office alone to end all this mayhem. His aid looks up surprised as she enters the outer office.

"Ma'am! I was not informed that you had arrived?"

"Yes well, I've been keeping my movements quiet considering Douglas' less than polite behaviour towards me."

Cameron heard her voice through the door. He got up and opened it with a smile.

"M...so nice of you to finally join me. Frank please leave us and initiate...safety protocol X."

"Yes sir." David leaves quickly and the room seals...tight. M looks shocked as Douglas comes towards her.

"What do you think you are doing. I have come with General Scott to stop this nonsense. If you give yourself up no charges will be laid and you can retire without incident. NOW UNLOCK THE DOOR!"

"You are in no position to order me around M! We're sealed in...it's a safe room created against terrorist incursion...so you and I can finish a chat and deal with what you started."

How could M have misjudged this so badly. If the look in Douglas' eyes is any indication, he has gone dark into obsession. This entire trip has been a complete disaster and she needs to pay closer attention to people's feelings and opinions of her.

After years of ignoring male jabs at M's sex and ability to do her job, she has obviously been missing some large signs. This is all the result of getting older and feeling relatively unattractive...hiding behind her long marriage and steely attitude.

Douglas and Bond...christ she hopes James is alright. Bond had better be on his way to come get her because tricking Douglas twice will be impossible.

Damn it! M hates being the damsel in distress.

M backs up until her back is against the sealed door, as Douglas approaches her with malicious intent.

To be continued...


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Felix is suddenly released by General Scott and his men. The General quickly brings Felix up to speed on the situation developing upstairs.

"We need to gain access to the top office there is a security protocol in place. Cameron has the head of MI6 trapped in there with him."

Felix's eyes go wide. "What! Where is James? Have him released and give him a phone to call London to help!"

Felix rushes to the command centre with the General. Cameron's aid, Frank is sitting there under guard. "How do we release the locks for that office?"

"I...I can't only he can. He has gotten desperate in the last day...there is no telling what he will do to her."

Felix grabs the man by the shirt. "THEN WHY IN HELL DID YOU LOCK HER IN THERE WITH HIM!"

"I was just following orders!"

Bond's dragged out and brought to the command centre as he hears Felix's voice scream out.

"WHERE IS M?" Bond asks. The crazed look in Bond's eyes does not reassure the General who brings the bloodied bodyguard up to speed.

Bond get's Q on the mobile they give him and begins screaming commands. CIA tech specialists arrive in the command area and Bond hands one of them the mobile with Q on the line.

"LET Q BRANCH IN! WE NEED ACCESS TO YOUR SYSTEMS TO GET M OUT OF THERE NOW!"

Peters exclaims, "M's wire went down the second the security protocols went into place."

"Damn it!" The General nods his permission to Peters and the tech staff to allow Q branch access to help and they begin scurrying to their computers.

Bond turns to Felix and says, "take me to her."

The two of them leave and run to the elevators. When they reach the outer office doors they enter but Bond curses as he pounds on the secure door to Cameron's office.

"M! CAN YOU HEAR ME?"

Nothing…

"James maybe I should take you to medical to get those cuts looked at."

Felix has never seen such a troubled look on his friend's face before.

"NO...I need to get to her...she is my responsibility...I bloody well should never left her alone...at any point during this trip."

"I am going to call for a medic to come to us...will you at least let them stop some of the bleeding on your face."

"Forget it Felix...it's not important...I need to get to her that is all that matters."

"Bond...is there something going on between you and M?"

The look of desperation on Bond's face says it all...he is completely smitten with M.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Douglas has M in a tight embrace as she struggles against him. "Let...me...go...Douglas...please."

M feels his hand open her jacket and move up her body stopping momentarily at her breast as Douglas pulls the small microphone from her blouse. Looking down on her with a lustful gaze his hand lingers near her breast causing her to inhale sharply.

"Now you say please...now you act contrite when there is no hope of you getting away. It didn't have to be this way M...I just wanted a night with you and now you have ruined my marriage and have done your best to destroy my career."

Douglas releases her and begins to move behind his desk calmly pointing for her to take a seat across from him. On the desk, in front of him is a pistol. Cameron pushes it across the desk to M.

M still stands and looks down at the gun in surprise.

"Take the gun M. It's loaded...use it if you want, but know this, if you do, you will fall into the story that I created about what happened between us the other night. The press will be sent my side of the story complete with the records that you copied out of my laptop once you tied me up in bed...unless I prevent it within the next few hours."

M scowled at him taking an offensive position against his absurd accusations.

"Don't be absurd, I have the video confession from you room that night and NO means NO! If you had only taken my NO and moved along none of this mayhem would have happened. Your lack of control was your undoing not me saying no to you."

M takes the gun off the desk, sits and rests it in her lap.

"Look... if you release me now...it will look better and I will not press the issue allowing you to retire. General Scott agrees that it is for the best and we can casually distance ourselves from making a very public international scene."

"You are so stubbornly arrogant M...YOU will allow ME… I can excuse you sending the picture to Susan...I can smoothed things over with her, but you released it to the press and that my dear, is inexcusable."

"I never did that. Q branch felt it prudent to alert the press to distract you. We were just looking out for ourselves, trapped in a foreign nation with limited resources and allies it seems. All because you couldn't keep it in your pants. How could you let your base urges ruin your career?"

"Base...really. Having wanted you for 15 years is base? I didn't try anything for years! I realized my attraction to you at the very beginning, out of respect M, I did nothing until you were a widow."

Douglas leans forward in his chair becoming angry again.

"I respected you and your marriage...our positions. So the one night I finally get the nerve...a little too much wine and I am base? I am a criminal for wanting you?"

"Yes...you never asked me...you could have said something...said you wanted out of your marriage or even bloody well asked me to have an affair. Instead you force yourself on me...causing all this mess. You assumed I would feel the same way and you are calling me arrogant! This is not the bloody 60's anymore Douglas and I refuse to play the victim or let you get away with this!"

Douglas tosses his hands in the air. "So my feelings for you mean nothing?"

M crosses her arms in anger glaring at him across his desk. "And mine mean nothing to you apparently. So what do we do now? I don't want you and you are full of rage towards me, so where does this leave us but in a complete disaster of a mess."

Douglas leans forward his elbows planted on his desk as he steeples his fingers. "Here is what is going to happen M. We will both keep our jobs, save face and enjoy making love on my sofa for a reward."

M scoffs rolling her eyes at him. "You must be bloody joking. Douglas, this insanity has gone on long enough. See reason, let me go and turn yourself over to General Scott."

"M...I don't want to hurt you...I just want you...why are you so resistant?"

M's brows furrow in confusion and anger. "Why? Why can't you understand I have no interest in you and will not be engaging with you on any of your furniture anytime!"

Douglas smiles smugly. "This is why I gave you the power this time...the gun. I want you to agree to sleep with me and then we will sort out this misunderstanding. You will agree. I have enough friends in high places to survive this sex scandal. Any enemies that I have, I also have dirt on...so I am not too worried there. On top of this I will give MI6 exclusive overview of all European operations just as you were petitioning for at the conference."

"Don't be a fool...open the door."

"M, I want you to look at a few photographs." Douglas slides a folder across the desk to M.

M opens the file and her face drops. One is of her daughter...the other her son. Time stamps are from yesterday."

"The men that took those have escaped the net MI6 placed over all our operatives who have been in Britain a while but these two...I sent the second I was uncuffed, naked and decidedly unsatisfied in my bed, after our lovely dinner."

M jumps to her feet and points the gun at Douglas across his desk.

"Douglas...CALL THEM OFF! This is beyond...NEVER would I threaten your family! How can you continue with this cruelty?"

Douglas stands, staring her down even with the gun aimed at his chest. "YOU...YOU think nothing of destroying my life and I'm the cruel one!"

"I did nothing wrong! Just accept the consequences of your actions. I cannot change the fact that they will force you into retirement. As for your poor wife Susan...well I don't know how you will manage your wife and I honestly don't care! I did not do this, you did!"

"We have to overcome this impasse M and this is what I suggest. You destroy that video you have, and contact your PM explaining to him and the President, that this is all a misunderstanding. I will ensure your children survive and you consent to having sex with me, to seal the deal. This is not too much to ask for the lives of your children M."

M's stunned...there is no way she can contact Tanner to save her children. If she shoots the bastard they will believe she has gone insane and she will be vilified in the bloody press. Her career or his? The lives of her children for a sexual encounter under duress.

"Has no woman ever said no to you before?" M spits bitterly.

"No...why would they? I am an attractive man...I have money, power and friends in high places. I don't have to look far for female attention."

"And then after...what? I suppose we kiss and cuddle on your sofa until they override the locks and then what? You just let me go? What about my agent? Are he and I allowed to go back to Britain?"

"Bond...oh...your lover? I gave him a schooling in the basement. I suppose you and I could come to an understanding for his life also."

"So what then...Bond leaves with me only to have your men continually threaten my family when ever you have an itch you want me to scratch? I suppose you will come over to London and expect me to entertain you again? You are a...deluded...bastard!"

"I only asked for this one encounter but I do like the sound of your plan better. So what is it going to be M...sacrifice your own children or keep the status quo and gain all the concessions you asked for? As far as I'm concerned, my plan is a good one and all it costs you is occasional sex. I will make an honest woman of you if you like. I will divorce and marry you, but by the anger in your eyes love, I think you would rather die by this point. Time is ticking down love...you need to decide, but kill me with that gun and the ones you love die."

"I too have men in play Douglas." The look in M's eyes has levelled other men...but the smug bastard just smiles at her as he glares right back.

"Yes...but is that a risk you are willing to take Olivia? Ryan and Judi...even their children are at risk. My children are safe. I keep agents on them at all times. As for your young lover...Bond's life is on the line too. There is so much to gain by just enjoying some time with me...you can even think of him if that will get you in the mood. I am secure enough in my abilities that you will not be thinking about him for long."

M tightens her grip on the gun...her stomach in nots she feels like she's going to be sick all over the smug bastards desk. How could she have let herself be so blindsided by their supposed friendship, for him to get such an advantage over her.

M's only hope is that Tanner thought to have eyes on her children and that Bond can get around the locks on the office door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Q turns to Tanner after M's mobile goes online. The video is incriminating...that bastard deserves to go down. All CIA agents in Britain are at an RAF base and headed home.

"Q have the ones that were watching M's house been taken?"

"Yes...that bastard has known M and her family long enough to know her name and where she lives."

"Does that mean that Douglas Cameron knows M's children also?"

Q looks at Tanner in shock, "I never thought of that!"

"Shit! Q what if there are men watching her children?"

"Mr. Tanner you need to get them and bring them in...now!"

Tanner runs from Q branch to get 003 & 005 to get to M's children.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Douglas is waiting...he may go down for this but not before he gets what he wants and saves his career in the process. Douglas stands and moves around his desk towards her.

"Time is up M. My team in Britain needs me to contact within an hour...we need to consummate our deal."

M stands and faces him still holding the loaded gun, she drops it on the desk. Looking at the floor with an incredible feeling of despair overcoming her. What choice does she have...

Douglas smiles and closes the distance between them. Grabbing M and pulling her to him.

M pushes at him with all her might but he forces his tongue down her mouth. His hands grope and pull at her clothing. His hands reaching desperately for the bare skin under her blouse. Douglas pushes her over to the sofa and forces her on her back while he opens his belt one-handed.

M begins to kick at him and push his body away from hers...her panic building as there is no escape this time but she can't bring herself to make it easy for him.

M swears she hears Bond and others yelling and pounding on the door to the locked office.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Q takes access with the help of his counterparts at the CIA...the locks open once the code is entered...finding the code took some doing but eventually the CIA and Q branch broke in.

Bond rushes into the room first. His eyes narrow in on the sofa and he immediately pulls Douglas off the woman he loves. The rest of his thoughts disappear in a blinding rage as his fist connects to the man's face with a satisfying crunch.

Distantly Bond hears Felix and M call out to him, but he continues to punch and kick the bastard. He wants to kill him but M said no...but Cameron need only barely be alive.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eventually Felix manages to pull Bond off a beaten and bloodied Douglas Cameron lying in a puddle on the floor of his office.

Bond is panting...almost blacked out in a rage, triggered by seeing that bastard touching M.

Killing Cameron was his only goal. He almost hits Felix...for stopping him.

Bond stumbles towards a disheveled M, now leaning on Douglas' desk staring at Bond in shock, her clothes disheveled but still on...thank god. The look he gives her is full of guilt and pain mixed with sudden relief to see her unharmed.

Bond pulls her into his arms and rests his chin on top of her head. He whispers into her hair, "thank god...I made it...M...my god M...are you alright?"

M cannot be seen in his arms like this for long...it will look wrong and she has to alert Tanner to get to her children NOW!

"Yes...Bond...you must let me go. Bond...please," her voice lowers to a whisper. "Dear boy...I am fine...let me go now. I must speak with Tanner now. Please James...it doesn't look right."

General Scott walks into the office and takes in M's disheveled appearance as she leans on Cameron's desk. Bond looks bloodied as he moves away from holding her. He turns and looks down at a bloodied unconscious Cameron...he deserved it for what he tried to do to this woman. He hands M her mobile that she gave him to guard earlier. He then turns to go to the outer office and make some arrangements and calling medical for Cameron.

Felix and Bond watch M as she moves around the office nervously.

M contacts Tanner her body tense and worried as she paces the office and takes a file from the desk and shreds it in the corner of the office. Suddenly she breathes a sigh of relief.

"Thank you Tanner...thank you for remembering to look after them. And Tanner...have Ronson and Drake take care of those men please."

Bond's brows arch in question. If Tanner gives 005 and 003 that message...they will kill whomever they have but Bond will not voice that in current company.

Whoever M's worried about is fine and the ones the CIA sent will be returning in body bags if they make it stateside at all.

M speaks to Q and walks behind the desk to Douglas' computer. "Q...there is information on this computer I need removed."

Q access the computer once M allows the link and removes any information on M and her children...it is Cameron's personal computer so M decides it is better to wipe the entire drive hoping that will be enough to protect her family.

The General returns to the office with some medical personnel to take the former director of the CIA to medical.

M shakes the General's hand. "You know where to reach me in London...I will expect your call."

General Scott nods a the small woman. "You will be hearing from us and likely the President's office ma'am.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Felix hands M a first aid kit to work on the stubborn James Bond on their way to the airport. Bond wines about her abilities as a nurse...but jokes about wanting to see her in a nurses uniform. At least his humour is in tact after the beating he took at the hands of Cameron.

They buckle into Mi6's private jet and once it takes off Bond asks M what happened.

M explains that Cameron had two men watching her children. Bond understands why she had them killed.

"M...that man needs to die...he will be a continued security risk to you. Cameron knows your name and entire family and if allowed to just retire...he may come after you."

"I know. I have thought on that, and have decided that when he's forced to retire, one of the security personnel that will watch him will be an MI6 agent."

"Still, I would rather you just gave it a few months and then I will arrange an accident that will take him out. Or he could disappear and no one will find the body."

"And I will be the first one that they accuse should that happen! No Bond. Leave Douglas Cameron to the Americans...for now."

Bond watches her as she types away at the laptop and makes several calls first to the Prime Minister.

Bond can't believe that only this morning this glorious woman practically overcame him with sex as she now ignores him as she works...oblivious to his arousal at her mere presence. Even thorough the pain of his cuts and bruises he would like to take her right here in the plane.

M will never agree...she is too busy. He leans his aching head back in his seat and soon drifts off from the pain killers.

M looks up a her sleeping agent. He does have a good point about Cameron...she will have to take a wait and see approach.

Peters will be in London next week to give her details on what is going to happen with the former director of the CIA.

What the future will hold for Bond and M, is a burning question that will have to wait.

Just this morning they enjoyed the most invigorating sex...M sighs just thinking of it.

Perhaps M requires a bodyguard for a while after such a misadventure.

One thing is certain, James Bond will not allow her life to become boring.

The End?


	11. Epilogue

Epilogue:

A month later Bond is caressing her but unable to get in the proper mindset. He's tired and really not into this seduction tonight so he escapes to the bathroom for a respite.

She treats him like a bloody machine...perhaps it is age related...the way she thinks he treats sex is different.

James knew that he would never get out of a relationship with M unscathed. She twists him in knots to the point where he can barely function.

He had better get this over with. His hand presses the button hidden behind his ear.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Ok. You are going to have to talk me through this M._

**_Alright...but you have to do better Bond. I cannot do this for you every time...you need to close your eyes and focus on the pleasure._ **

_I'm not a bloody machine M...I need you to cooperate...you know what I like...christ just thinking about it…_

**_Good, think of it...use your very creative imagination. Is it finally starting to work for you James? You know, later we must discuss, the natural problems that men of your age begin to have if you cannot rise to the occasion._ **

_Christ why do you turn me on by being a such a bitch. There is something seriously wrong with me._

**_You said it, not me...I just alluded to your erectile dysfunction. I know that telling you that you can't do something will make you able to do it, just to spite me._ **

_M...you telling me what to do gets me more than ready...I am going now, back out...you just keep talking and that will do it for me._

_**What! Why do I have to go through with this entire thing with you? Incase you didn't realize 007, I'm a very busy woman and not in the mood to hold your hand through this entire thing. Oh and Bond, when you climax you had better yell the right bloody name this time!** _

..."Oh god...oh god….so good...so big...yes...yessss ahahhhhh!"...

_**That helps does it? Is that what usually does it for you...big boy? I didn't realize you needed constant reassurances on your size? Come on then...come for me James...if you can't come for her then do it for me. I don't have all day to fuck around like you apparently. Come on James, you don't have the luxury of faking one...I know you can get through this...for me.** _

"Oh god...christ...want you so bad….M….for you….M!"

_**What did I tell you about that...I said stop screwing up the damn name! This mission has already kept you away long enough...If you screw this up and she doesn't get you what you need you will be away even longer. Unless that is your plan...to stay away? Do you fancy this one James?** _

..."M...who is M? James? My name is Ella...who is M?"...

"I was saying Mmmm...sorry...I tend to do that in my excitement and I never want to be away from you...ever!"

_**Pathetic cover up...if she believes that she is a bigger dolt than I originally thought. I hope after that unimpressive short display of sexual prowess, that she gives you what we need to bring down her husband. Now turn this bloody com off so I don't have to hear any more of your clumsy attempts at seduction. I want you to stop calling me to talk you into arousal...it leaves me feeling...lonely.** _

"I'm sorry...my dear… I want to be with you so badly….Ronald is in our way….in the way or our happiness."

_**Just hurry up and come home to me James...my bed is cold and I don't bloody well like it!** _

..."Really James...you feel so deeply?"...

"Yes ma'am! All I want to do is please you...so much. I will tell you what I plan on doing to you...next time. First I will wine and dine you...then we will snuggle on the sofa as I work my hands under your shirt...touching your soft warm flesh. Kissing...lots of kissing so much that time disappears...I will strip off your clothing if you let me, because the sofa always reminds me of our first time."

..."James...silly. We never did it on the sofa but it does sound fun for our next time. I will get you that information that you need...then we will do this again and again forever. Tell me more of what you will do to me lover."...

_**Yes James you bloody tease. Tell her more...more of what you have planned for me when you get home.** _

"Sexy minx...just wait until I get my hands on you...you tease."

..."Your hands are all over me James...silly."...

_**How am I a tease? You just forced me into verbally arousing you into having sex with another woman!** _

"Everything about you arouses me to no end...your scent, taste, body...mind...and christ your voice is divine."

_**Well you better hurry...I have been asked out on a date by a member on the committee for a more open and transparent government.** _

"M...don't you dare…"

..."Don't I dare what James?"...

_**Yes James why not?** _

"Don't you dare do anything that makes me crazy jealous...it will not end well."

_**You had better work harder then. I am too old to be waiting a lifetime for you to carry out the tasks I order you to do in a timely fashion.** _

"Evil woman...stop riling me up...I have done my absolute best."

..."Oh James you say the craziest things...I swear by that far away look in your eyes you are talking to someone else."...

_**Yes James...explain why you look like you are speaking to your real lover. The poor old woman who sits here alone in London bored with only a large group of men to keep me company at work.** _

"Don't be silly...but if I was...the distraction from you might just be exactly what I need to finish the job."

_**Good because the logical part of my mind that wants you to accomplish these missions...is being overwhelmed by my illogical feelings of jealousy.** _

"I am so glad that I have gotten under your skin to this extent. I love you more than any woman I have ever known."

..."Oh James! I love you too."...

_**I don't like that woman...finish the job Bond. I have a date on Friday if you don't finish the job by then.** _

"Behave M...or..."

..."Or what James?"...

_**Yes...or what James?** _

"I will take your teasing body...over my knees and spank you."

...Giggles...giggles..."Oh James...you are too much."...

_**That will never happen...if anything I shall take you over my knees.** _

"Christ woman...Now I am ready for round two!"

..."Oh James! I can't believe you...I should give you present, something of my husband's for being sooo very good"...

_**A gift besides screwing his wife...fantastic...you get gifts and I get dinner alone again...I have half a mind to invite Tanner home to alleviate some of this sexual tension.** _

"Don't even joke about that M...then you will need a replacement and I like the bloke..."

..."My husband?"...

_**Yes Bond...how will you explain this three-way with the woman I hear kissing you again! You got her to agree...you don't need to continue now!** _

"I wouldn't have to if the irritatingly sexy voice of the love of my life would stop arousing me constantly and leaving me desperate for release. I have to make do with what's at hand."

_**Fine! So will I then.** _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

M severs the connection not willing to subject herself to that again. He knows she would never take another to bed but it is very difficult allowing him to take young beautiful women to bed for his job.

One day he will meet another Vesper and hand in his resignation leaving her alone again. Is it just a matter of time or does he actually love her enough to stay with her as she rapidly ages?

M's addicted to him...there is no way she would leave him...or cheat on him. It is not in her nature and he has gotten so under her skin that the logical M portion of her brain is giving way to the petty, mean, revenge fantasy part of her that is Olivia Mansfield. It is all to confusing and angst ridden.

M receives a long text to her private mobile.

_There I stopped...I couldn't stop thinking about you and Tanner. Be leaving here in 48 hours...do NOT continue with any revenge fantasies. I love you more than anyone on the planet and I will beat or kill any man who gets between you and me. Cameron was proof of that! Keep poor Tanner out of this...I have far too few male friends as it is, besides you hate breaking in new employees._

M dissolves into laughter and her anxiety abates. He knows her so remarkably well. Tanner and the others from communications return and Tanner hands her a take away bag of food.

"How is the mission going M?"

"Very good. Bond has her convinced to give us what we need."

Tanner smiles and winks at her. "I somehow knew if you walked him through this one he could manage ma'am."

"Mr. Tanner...I think you know entirely too much...you had better watch yourself."

"Yes, ma'am. Sorry ma'am but it was just that Q and I noticed the credit card Bond used during that unfortunate business in America was for a honeymoon cottage."

"Tanner...I"

"Yes?"

"The reason I paid for your dinner...and the rest of the staff was to avoid such questions into my behaviour. It didn't work?"

"Not on me or Q ma'am but we know you better and we both know Bond."

"What has that got to do with anything?"

"Q and I knew he would wear you down eventually ma'am...no disrespect intended. I for one am very happy for you."

"Keep this all quiet Tanner and ask Q too also."

"You needn't fear us ma'am we have known for years."

"YEARS!"

"Yes ma'am."

"But is has only been..."

"Not on your part ma'am...007...he has fancied you for ages. Q and I didn't even think he realized how much until after Nigel's passing. That Quantum case...well, that was the beginning...perhaps even before that but when they tried to kill you...I knew after that, that it was all about you."

"My my...Mr. Tanner. I never knew just how perceptive you were. Would you care to work out in the field...pick up some of the slack that James is having trouble with?"

Tanner flushes red under her gaze. "No ma'am...I would rather stay just where I am."

M smiles at him and pats his arm. "Good because I could not do without you. Oh, and James may be texting you shortly to make sure you are not driving me home."

"Really?"

"Yes...I told him I may have need of a good man to relieve some of my tension after this evening."

Tanner's face is now bright red to the tip of his ears. "M! What did you say that for? He could kill me in a second!"

"Don't fret Tanner...he knows how I hate to break in new employees." M winks at him as she says it.

Tanner's mouth hangs open as he looks at the seductive twinkle in M's eyes. M is far too mischievous for her own good and Tanner has never been more drawn to her on a physical level.

The reawakening of M's sexuality is very alluring but Tanner would rather keep his features the way they are.

Tanner feels his mobile go off in his pocket and distracts him from looking at M. Before he looks at the text he says to M, "I think you should take the jet to go collect 007 ma'am."

"I think that would be frowned upon Tanner."

"Not if you had to pick up a sensitive package there also."

"Mr. Tanner, I do like the way you think."

Tanner glances at his mobile.

_Do not pass go...do not collect £200 and do not drive M home. Any questions?_

Tanner smirks and hands his mobile to M. She reads the message from Bond and begins to chuckle. Then she begins to type and Tanner gets worried.

_No questions at all. Get back to work Bond. Signed M._

Tanner looks worried as he takes back the mobile. "M...are you trying to get me hurt?"

"Of course not Mr. Tanner. I am motivating him to work faster."

Tanner shakes his head as M leaves to eat in her office.

James Bond is a lucky...lucky man.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two days later Bond makes to leave the hotel and Tanner calls to tell him to meet transport at a private airfield. Bond cannot help but inquire with him, "Tanner, have you been over to dinner with M?"

_No...why Bond? Oh...I see...jealous much. I have shared many lunches with her in her office though._

"Work lunches don't count Tanner. Who has asked her out, do you know?"

_Yes and I am not telling you...christ the poor man will be found floating in the Thames._

"You are really no help at all are you Tanner...I'm suprised you've managed to keep the job."

_I am not supposed to be here just to help to you Bond...I am her chief of staff. Besides, I keep this job by meeting all her needs Bond._

"Tanner...you had better not be...or it will be you in the river."

_Threatening me now are you...really you need to get a handle on that jealousy 007._

"Please let her majesty know that I will be home soon."

_I will, and try not to blow anything up on your way to the airport._

"Hey...that was not my fault. He blew up his own bloody compound I was just trying to escape at that point. Did Q get all the information I sent him?"

_Yes and it was what we needed. Good job on this one 007. Minimal casualties always makes her happy._

"Well Tanner, I aim to please."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bond makes his way to the airfield surprised to see the private jet waiting for him.

James gets on, has a drink and buckles in for take off. It is strange that M arranged this for him but then again...maybe after the last few days and making her listen in while he bedded Ella, made her want him back sooner than later.

The plane takes off and the door to the back room opens revealing M wearing the shortest skirt he has ever seen her wear, while still being professional business attire.

M smiles at him as she removes her jacket to reveal a see through white blouse very low-cut... to her expose her bra that is clearly visible anyway because of the sheer blouse.

Bond swallows hard and that is not the only part of his body having that reaction. James is sitting on a sofa along the right side of the plane with a table between them as she looks down on him with a seductive smile.

"What happened?"

"I got the information...sent it to HQ and killed the bad guy."

"What about the girl you were having difficulty performing for?"

"She died...as most of the ones I sleep with do. That is why I was so bloody worried about you when we were on the run."

"I am not a stupid woman...I know how to look after my self...the ones you bed are dependent on the men they live with to do everything. Why did she die?"

"I told her not to go back just leave but she went back for jewelry, clothes and cash and he shot her for betraying him."

"She really wasn't very bright was she?"

"They usually aren't...the smart ones at least manage to live."

"At least she didn't have to live with the heartache of loosing you to an older woman."

"True...I would not have cared in the least."

"James! You are very vicious sometimes."

"I know what I want M...and she is standing in front of me looking beyond desirable. Come sit with me."

M smiles down on him but does not sit down right away. She just looks at him longingly. "So you were telling me about a sofa?"

"I also said I would wine and dine you."

M moves to the bar and pulls out two wine glasses and brings them to the table in front of them as she moves to sit beside him. James take the glasses from her and pours the wine.

They each take a sip and Bond takes the glass from her hand. M frowns at him but only for a second as he grabs her pulling her suddenly to his lap as his mouth covered hers and his hands wander under her shirt.

M moans at the contact as she allows him to continue but then breaks away...breathless and very happy.

"M two months is far too bloody long...away from you!"

"I missed you too, my boy. Considering I made this trip for the sole reason of collecting you quickly and enjoying some time on a sofa with you as soon as possible."

"M...naughty minx….here...really? I never dared hope you would...There could be witnesses. I thought I would be lucky just to steal kisses from you once I saw you sneak out here from the back. I have to ask...did you appear in front of others wearing this outfit?"

"Yes...what is wrong with it?"

"Christ nothing...nothing is wrong with it but I do not like the idea of other men oogiling my lady."

"What about me having to deal with you having sex with others...that is a sexist view to take. No men may look at me yet you are able to sleep with others."

"Under orders and you damn well know the difficulty I had with this. She was not an ugly woman by any means."

"You did what I ordered you to and that is what matters. The mission was a success but you were cruel to make me have to listen in on that James."

"I am sorry M but I couldn't get into it...I missed you so much."

"Am I going to have to relieve you of the 00 status that you worked so hard to achieve?"

"Soon you may have to. By the way, how do you manage being the only one in operations when I call in with my performance troubles eh?"

"I have to order them to go take a dinner break and bloody well offer to pay. That is how I do it. You cost me a fair penny this mission James."

"I will more than gladly make it up to you here and now if you think we won't get caught. It's your reputation on the line after all. I for one could care less who sees us make love."

"I was hoping to join the mile high club...the last time we flew together I was on the phone and you were a bloody beaten mess. I ordered the crew to stay in the front while we debriefed for the journey back...we have a couple of hours so let's make good use of them shall we?"

M moves to straddle him on the sofa demonstrating just how convenient the short hemline of her skirt is to this particular situation.

"Yes, let's. This is the best order you have given me...since our first time on the sofa of our honeymoon cabin."

"Bond just put those lips too good use big boy."

"What I do for Queen and country."

M swats his shoulders as his arms snake around her waist as she kisses him deeply.

Thus begins the best after mission flight home James Bond has ever had.

The End.


End file.
